Harem
by Okashi kun
Summary: Ichigo est en voyage avec sa famille. Sa rencontre avec un mysterieux prince du désert va le mener au coeur du harem. D'ici l'initiation commence, et Ichigo va entrer dans un monde de tromperie, de sensualité et de séductions. Yaoi M UA
1. Chapter 1

C'est ma première histoire longue et elle me tiens vraiment à coeur. Je compte la faire en trois parties, mais les fan de PWP vont être contente le premier arc consiste à mettre Ichigo avec à peu près tout le monde =D J'espère que vous apprécierez malgré tout l'histoire en elle même.

Discamer: Tout les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Rating: M, M et triple M

Paring: Ichigox...(surprise)

**oOoOoOoOo**

_ « Allez Nii-San ! Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard ! »

Yuzu trépignait d'impatience. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de transmettre un peu de son enthousiasme à son frère qui pour le moment n'avait pas particulièrement envi de bouger. Surtout si bouger signifiait quitter l'agréable cour ombrager de leur hôtel pour allez s'entasser dans un bus pendant des heures sous la fournaise uniquement pour allez admirer des vieux cailloux.

_ « Nii-San ! »

Ichigo soupira :

_ « C'est bon j'arrive ! »

Ichigo se leva du banc sur lequel il était. Il regarda une dernière fois la fontaine au centre de la coure flanquée de grandes fougères qui apportaient une fraîcheur bienfaitrice et se prépara à affronter la chaleur de l'extérieure.

Il rejoignit son père et ses sœurs sur le perron de leurs hôtel où le bus devait passer prendre les fous qui sous couvert de « visite touristique des monuments historiques » acceptaient allègrement la torture du voyage. Il se rapprocha et souffla à Isshin :

_ « Baka de père. Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir un pays où il fait moins chaud ? »

Isshin parti dans un rire tonitruant et claquant violement le dos de son fils dans ce qu'il croyait être une bourrade affectueuse il lui dit :

_ « Fils, un Kurosaki est un homme fort qui ne craint ni le froid ni la chaleur ni la douleur. En tan qu'homme nous nous devons de protéger la gente féminine de notre tribu et dans l'adversité de nous montrer aussi brave que le lion, aussi inébranlable que le roc, aussi…. »

Ichigo se désintéressa du monologue de son père et choisi plutôt de parler avec Yuzu, feignant de ne pas remarqué la miniature du poster de sa mère qu'Isshin avait emporté et devant lequel il pleurait un « Mazaki mais pour nos enfants sont ils si durs ! ».

_ « Tu sais Ichi-Nii, c'est un très beau voyage que l'on fait. Tu t'imagine on est en Egypte ! Tu devrais plutôt remercier papa de nous avoir offert ce voyage. »

Ichigo grommela qu'il aurait préféré un pays où les températures étaient normales. Karin intervint :

_ « Tu ferais mieux d'accepter, et avec le sourire. Les pyramides, ce n'est pas donner à tout le monde de les voire ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de râler où je ferais en sorte de t'envoyer à l'hôpital où la clime est mise non-stop. »

Devant la lueur meurtrière dans les yeux de sa sœur Ichigo recula prudemment. Parfois il se demandait si Yuzu n'était pas la seule personne normale dans sa famille. C'est avec résignation qu'il monta dans le bus, départ pour Gizeh.

**x**

Comme prévu le trajet avait été interminablement long et désagréable. Ichigo avait passé la majorité du temps à s'éventer frénétiquement avec l'éventail que Yuzu lui avait donné, ce qui fait que l'exercice l'avait plus mis en sueur que s'il s'était contenté de ne rien faire. « Les éventails c'est vraiment un attrape couillon » pensa-t-il. Enfin ils arrivèrent à destination, le bus les lâcha juste devant les étales tendus des marchands du souk postés prés des pyramides.

Ichigo gémit quand en sortant une vague de chaleur l'assaillit, remplie d'odeurs puissantes et étranges émanant du souk. Les poissons qui grillaient, les sacs d'épices couteuses serrer en rang, les animaux, ânes, volailles, dromadaires, chiens, bétails… toutes ces choses créaient un mélange d'odeurs qui agressaient le nez du rouquin mais qui en même temps lui apportaient un curieux sentiment d'exaltation. En fait il devait avouer que l'agitation du souk lui plaisait.

Isshin interpella sa petite famille :

_ « Bon les enfants nous avons toutes la journée devant nous. Ichigo je vais rester avec tes sœurs, si tu veux tu as carte libre pour te balader dans le souk. Fait juste attention de ne pas te perdre et on se rejoint dans deux heures ici pour aller voir les pyramides d'accord ? Tu as ton portable allumé ? »

_ « Oui oui le vieux c'est bon j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. »

_ « Alors à toute à l'heure Ichi-Nii ! »

Il regarda son père et ses sœurs s'enfoncer dans cette entité presque vivante puis les perdit de vue dans la foule. Il frissonna pris d'un mauvais pressentiment puis chassant loin dans son esprit cette image il entra à son tour dans le marché.

Ichigo déambulait sans but précis entre les étales, rassasiant ses sens de cette explosion de couleurs, de sons, et d'odeurs, jetant parfois un regard sur des articles qui lui semblaient intéressants. Une dague en particulier attira son attention. Elle était toute simple, avec un fourreau en cuivre martelé et des incrustations de nacre sur la garde noire. Au final il abandonna l'idée de l'acheté en pensant au problème que cela poserait à l'aéroport. Il soupira et reposa la dague sous le regard déçu du marchand qui tentait de l'amadouer. Ichigo haussa les épaules et leva les bras dans un geste impuissant pour lui signifier qu'il ne comprenait pas la langue.

Il marcha encore un peu, ses pensées toujours focalisées sur le poignard, si bien qu'il percuta violement quelqu'un. Le choc le fit tomber en arrière. Il se releva et paniqué s'excusa maladroitement :

_ « Excusez-moi je ne faisais pas attention. Vous n'avez rien ? »

En se relevant il vit une demi-douzaine de personnes qui s'étaient regroupées autour de celui qu'il avait percuté dans une attitude de protection et qui le menaçait clairement lui !

L'inconnu parla brièvement dans une langue qui semblait arabe pour Ichigo et aussitôt le groupe reprit une attitude normale. Le roux observa la personne qu'il avait bousculé. Il était plutôt grand et bien bâti, avec des cheveux bruns tiré en arrières dont seule une mèche s'échappait. Il observa Ichigo avec un regard bienveillant, puis il lui parla en japonais :

_ « C'est moi qui m'excuse jeune homme. Mes compagnons sont un peu trop vifs, j'espère qu'ils ne vous ont pas inquiété ? »

Ichigo, d'abord éberlué de rencontrer quelqu'un qui parlait sa langue ici, se reprit bien vite et en souriant le rassura :

_ « Non ce n'est rien. »

L'autre insista :

_ « Peut être pourrais-je me faire pardonner en vous offrant quelque chose. Puis-je vous invité à boire un verre … en guise d'excuse. Monsieur… ? »

_ « Ichigo Kurosaki. Mais ne m'appelez pas monsieur. Merci mais je dois décliner votre proposition, il faut que je rejoigne ma famille. Au revoir. »

Ichigo se détourna et se dépêcha de rejoindre l'entré du souk. Il ne sentit pas le regard brulant du brun qui s'attardait sur son dos. Celui-ci ordonna quelque chose à un des hommes qui le suivaient avant de repartir dans l'autre sens. L'homme à qui il avait parlé se détacha du groupe et silencieusement il prit la même direction que le roux.

**x**

Ichigo s'étendit sur un des transats de la piscine de l'hôtel, encore mouillé de sa précédente baignade. Des gouttes perlaient à la pointe de ses cheveux et il s'ébroua comme un chien. Il repensa à son séjour en Egypte. Demain ils repartiraient vers le Japon et il devait avouer que le voyage avait été agréable au final. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas été trop ingrat envers son père et se promis de le remercier quand qu'ils seraient de retour chez eux.

Dans son esprit défilèrent des images de ce pays, les pyramides, la médina, le sphinx, les immenses temples chargés d'histoire, les balades dans le désert en 4x4, le thé à la menthe saturé de sucre…oui ça avait été un beau voyage. Il repensa au souk et au sentiment étrange qu'il avait ressenti à l'intérieur puis ses pensées dérivèrent vers le brun qu'il avait percuté entre les étalages.

Il fronça les sourcils : il avait recroisé le brun une fois, le lendemain alors qu'il était au restaurant avec Isshin et ses sœurs. Il avait remarqué le brun accoudé au bar et vu que celui-ci l'observait. Il avait souri et levé son verre pour saluer Ichigo. C'était un évènement anodin mais Ichigo avait l'étrange impression d''avoir été suivi. Il se força à ne plus pense à l'inconnu et se concentra sur le soleil qui lui picotait la peau, répandant une douce chaleur dans son corps.

Ichigo était dans un état entre le sommeil et l'éveil, assommé de soleil quand son père déboula à toute allure et lui balança un kick dans la figure en beuglant :

_ « Ichigo debout ! C'est notre dernière après-midi ici ! On m'a proposé une balade dans le désert en dromadaire, on va faire tous ça en famille ! Allez fils ! »

Ichigo grogna en se massant la mâchoire. Il engueula copieusement son père mais celui-ci se contenta de siffloter joyeusement. Au final il soupira :

_ « Bon allons-y. Laisse moi juste le temps de m'habiller et j'arrive. »

Ichigo redescendit, habillé d'un pantalon militaire en toile kaki et d'un T-shirt blanc, des lunettes de soleil vissées sur son nez. Il s'était aussi copieusement enduit de crème solaire en prévision du soleil mais en faisant bien attention à ne pas laisser de marque blanche. Il retrouva Yuzu, Karin et leur père devant un mini-van en compagnie d'un homme, incroyablement grand, qui semblait être leur guide.

Avisant Ichigo qui arrivait il lui prit le bras et le présenta d'autorité :

_ « Nnoitra-san je vous présente mon fils Ichigo. Ichigo voici Nnoitra-san qui nous servira de guide. »

Ichigo marmonna un vague bonjour avant de fixer leur guide. Son froncement de sourcil s'accentua. Il était persuadé d'avoir déjà vu cet homme mais il ne saurait pas dire où. Il entra perplexe à la suite de ses sœurs dans le van, fouillant sa mémoire en vain.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la limite de la civilisation, dans un petit village qui servait de relai pour les dromadaires, ils débarquèrent et Nnoitra les amena la où ses hommes gardaient les bêtes. Ichigo sentait bien le regard du guide peser sur lui et il fut encore plus perturbé quand il remarqua que certaines personnes du groupe éveillaient sa curiosité de la même manière que le grand échalas brun. Il était certain de les avoir déjà rencontrés. Et ne plus s'en souvenir le contrariait. Surtout que cela semblait très bizarre, trop pour être une simple une coïncidence.

Après un petit topo sur la manière de guider leurs montures ils partirent pour une traversé du désert jusqu'à Yuba, une petite oasis où un rafraichissement les attendaient avant de reprendre la route en sens inverse. Seul Nnoitra montait aussi un dromadaire. Les autres tenaient fermement la longe de ceux que montaient Ichigo et sa famille pour éviter d'en perdre le contrôle.

Yuzu et Karin s'amusaient comme des folles et Ichigo eu un sourire de revanche quand il vit que le roulement de l'animal rendait malade son père.

Au bout d'une heure de voyage ils arrivèrent enfin à Yuba, au grand soulagement d'Isshin qui se précipita pour aller s'allonger. Sous une petite cabane de papyrus, avec un tapis à même le sol on leurs servit le traditionnel thé à la menthe avec des dattes et des pâtisseries au miel. Ichigo sirota son thé en observant un des hommes attacher le dromadaire.

Soudain il remit enfin ses guides dans ses souvenirs. C'était les hommes qui accompagnaient le brun qu'il avait croisé au souk et au bar. Il se demanda si cet homme était une sorte d'organisateur et s'il se trouvait ici. Il s'apprêtait à poser la question à un des serveurs quand il entendit la voix de Nnoitra l'appelé :

_ « Ichigo pouvez-vous venir s'il vous plaît ? Votre dromadaire à un problème. »

Le roux se leva et se dit qu'il pourrait demander à son guide des éclaircissements. Il sorti de la cabane et la contourna pour allez voir ce qu'il lui voulait. La grande perche se tenait à côté de sa monture et lui faisait signe d'approcher. Ichigo le rejoignit et lui demanda :

_ « Au fait Nnoitra-san nous nous sommes déjà vu non ? Au souk. Vous étiez avec l'homme que j'ai percuté. »

Il vit la face de son guide blêmir et murmurer un vague « je ne m'en souviens pas » avant de se pencher près du dromadaire et de lui demander de faire de même. Ichigo s'inclina, voulant voir ce que Nnoitra voulait lui montrer. Puis il sentit un grand choc à l'arrière de son crâne et sombra dans le noir.

**x**

Ichigo se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête. Il se sentait vaseux et gluant de transpiration. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à lui vriller le crâne de l'intérieure. Il était allongé sur une paillasse et se leva précautionneusement. Le roux passa sa main délicatement à l'endroit où il avait le plus mal et l'énorme bosse qu'il senti lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas seulement à cause du soleil qu'il s'était évanoui. Il essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs. Difficile avec un marteau-piqueur dans la tête.

Soudain tout lui revint. La balade en dromadaire, le désert, l'oasis, Nnoitra qui l'appelait ! Ichigo jura. Mais pourquoi Nnoitra l'avait assommé ? Parce qu'il l'avait reconnu en tant que compagnon du brun ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Il s'allongea à nouveau, se forçant à se calmer. Peu à peu la douleur s'atténua et il pu à nouveau réfléchir normalement. Il observa la pièce dans laquelle il était : c'était un endroit exigu de pierre blanche, avec juste une paillasse sur le sol pour tout mobilier et une fenêtre trop en hauteur pour l'atteindre comme unique source de lumière.

Ichigo se leva et s'acharna sur la porte, mais elle était fermée à clefs. Il se rassit sur son « lit » et ordonna ses pensées. C'était quoi ce délire ? Il était prisonnier ? Mais il n'avait pas les mains attachées. Pourquoi l'avait on attaqué ? Quel rapport avec l'homme brun ? Où étaient sont père et ses sœurs ? Est…est ce qu'on leur avait fait du mal ?

La gorge d'Ichigo se serra à cette pensé et il retint tant bien que mal ses larmes. L'image de Karin et Yuzu, seules dans une même cellule que la sienne eut raison de ses nerfs et il s'écroula en pleurant avant de tomber dans un sommeil comateux, lourd et dépourvu de rêves.

**x**

Ichigo fut réveillé part le bruit d'une clef que l'on tournait et de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Il chercha à se lever et à se jeter sur ses agresseurs, mais il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas mangé, son dernier repas étant composé de datte et d'un peu de thé, et son épuisement plus la fatigue nerveuse étaient tels qu'il fut rapidement maîtrisé.

Reconnaissant Nnoitra dans le lot il lui cria :

_ « Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Pourquoi vous nous avez agressés ? »

Mais leur « guide » resta insensible à la détresse du jeune homme. Il lança quelques ordres en arabes et Ichigo fut bâillonné, les pieds et les poings liés et les yeux bandés. Des mains le jetèrent rudement sur une surface plane et Ichigo sentit le mouvement d'une voiture qui se déplaçait. Il ne savait pas où on l'emmenait ni qui ils étaient. Paniqué il essaya de se tortiller pour se libérer avant de tomber à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Un peu plus tard la voix de Nnoitra retenti à ses oreilles, l'arrachant du sommeil de l'oubli.

_ « Ichigo pouvez-vous marcher? »

La voix était dure, sans aucune compassion. Aussi Ichigo décida de ne pas facilité la tache de ses kidnappeurs. Il hocha négativement la tête. Il entendit Nnoitra parler à quelqu'un d'autre et Ichigo fut soulever puis transporté ailleurs. Il senti qu'il entrait dans une maison par la fraicheur caractéristique qui avait remplacé la morsure du soleil. Le roux ne sut pas combien de temps il fut baladé ainsi, comme un sac, il sentait l'humiliation et la détresse lui mouiller à nouveau les yeux. Impuissant à retenir ses larmes, il essaya au moins de ne pas sangloter pour éviter une humiliation supplémentaire.

Enfin après un interminable parcours on le déposa délicatement sur le sol. Ichigo entendait des chuchotements autour de lui. On enleva son bâillon, ainsi que le tissu qui lui recouvrait le visage et il ouvrit les yeux sur le spectacle le plus incroyable qu'il eu jamais vu.

_ « Bienvenu au Harem Ichigo Kurosaki. »

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ichigo: Je la sens pas ton histoire de harem là...

Oka-kun: Mais non tu vas A-D-O-R-E-R! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de Harem.

**Lulubell Alynn:** J'espère bien que tu vas adorer encore ^^ C'était si évident que ça pour Aizen? Mais en même temps y'a que lui pour faire un prince du désert ;). Merci pour tes encouragements. Bises

**Blueday:** Heureuse que tu ais accroché et merci ^^

**Estelle Uzumaki:** Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi...et que tu ne devine pas tout xD j'espère bien vous surprendre un peu!

**Nalya:** Vas y fou moi la pression xD je me suis appliquée pour essayer de bien rendre la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours ^^

**Malo-chan**: T'as vu! ce petit ingrat ne se rend absolument pas compte qu'en fait je lui fait une faveur! Le rêve de tout le monde d'avoir un harem de bishos! D'ailleurs cette histoire par d'un délir avec une amie sur le fantasme du harem rempli de mâles (bave). Merci

Et merci à toutes celles qui m'ont encouragé =) ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur de savoir que vous appréciez. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec la suite. Bizoo à tous et bonne lecture.

**oOoOoOoOo**

_ « Bienvenu au Harem Ichigo Kurosaki. »

Ichigo cligna des yeux plusieurs fois incapable de prononcer un mot devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était tout simplement immense ! Décorée de mosaïques aux couleurs chatoyantes, le plafond peint représentait des scènes de batailles et d'amours. Des grandes colonnades en marbres coulaient du plafond et supportaient des arceaux et des ogives dans un épanchement de luxe. Partout des alcôves ou bien des endroits surélevés desquels pendaient des tapis anciens. D'autres étaient pendus aux murs en guise de tapisseries. Les meubles étaient riches, dorés, incrustés de joyaux : des tables anciennes, des coussins ou des sofas dont le cuire tendu appelait à la détente, des sculptures représentant des chats ou bien des hommes, des tissus et de lourdes tentures tendus de parts et d'autres.

Peu à peu Ichigo pris conscience des regards curieux posé sur lui, il vit alors concentré devant lui un étalage d'hommes richement habillés, la plupart torse nu, certains entièrement ! Tous étaient magnifiques. Ils parlaient entre eux sans gêne aucune.

_ « Alors c'est ça la nouvelle toquade d'Aizen-sama ? »

_ « Il n'a pas l'air très vif. »

_ « Moi je le trouve plutôt mignon, y'a du potentiel »

Malheureusement la majorité parlaient une langue qu'Ichigo était incapable de comprendre et une fois le choc passé il se mit à crier et à se tortiller.

_ « Mais détachez moi bordel ! C'est quoi ce délire de harem ? »

Puis il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Nnoitra et cracha hargneusement :

_ « Où sont mes sœur connard ? Répond moi ! »

Il se jeta sur lui, bien décidé à lui faire mal malgré le fait qu'il ait les mains attachées dans le dos. Il fut vite maîtrisé par deux gars costauds qui l'immobilisèrent au sol. Ichigo feula de colère et se démena pour essayer d'échapper à ses agresseurs.

Un homme aux cheveux bleus électriques s'approcha alors de Nnoitra.

_ « Dis donc c'est un vrai chat sauvage que tu m'as ramené là. Tu es sur que c'est lui que le maître veut ? »

_ « Aucun doute possible, on la pisté pendant plusieurs jours et Aizen-sama l'a clairement identifié. »

_ « Il va falloir le mater. » ricana le bleuté avec un sourire carnassier.

_ « Ca c'est ton boulot, bien que j'aurais bien envi de m'amuser avec lui. »

Nnoitra s'accroupi et se mit bien en face du visage d'Ichigo, lui maintenant fermement la mâchoire pour l'empêcher de se dérober. D'un ton tranchant, qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique il énonça la situation.

_ « Ecoute moi bien le rouquin. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec toi alors ce que je vais te dire tu vas le graver dans ton crâne parce que je ne me répèterais pas. Compris ? »

Il accentua la pression de ses doigts sur la mâchoire du roux, arrachant à celui-ci des larmes de douleur. Il hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait comprit. Satisfait Nnoitra reprit :

_ « Bien. Réjouis toi car tu as eu la chance d'être remarqué par notre vénéré prince qui t'as choisi pour venir agrandir son harem personnel que tu vois devant toi. »

Il eu un geste qui engloba l'ensemble de la pièce ainsi que les hommes présents. Ichigo dégluti péniblement et d'une voix hésitante il demanda :

_ « M-mais un harem c'est pas censé ne plus exister ? Et c'est pas censé être rempli de femmes ? »

La grande perche devant lui aboya un long rire guttural qui fit se recroqueviller Ichigo.

_ « En effet mais les goûts de notre cher prince se porte plus sur la gente masculine. Il a bien entendu une épouse qui doit lui assurer une descendance mais pour…la distraction il préfère les hommes. Maintenant silence et écoute. Il prit un ton menaçant. Pour ton propre bien ainsi que celui de ta famille, je te conseille de te montre docile et conciliant. Il désigna l'homme aux cheveux bleus derrière lui. Voici Grimmjow, c'est lui qui va s'occuper de toi. Obéit lui en tout points et il ne se passera rien de fâcheux. C'est lui aussi qui va t'expliquer ton rôle. Tu as bien compris ? »

Atterré par l'allusion à son père et ses sœurs Ichigo hocha silencieusement la tête. Nnoitra le lâcha enfin et se releva.

_ « Parfait bon je retourne à mon travail. Grimmjow fait attention, Aizen-sama ne veut pas qu'on l'abîme. »

Sur ces paroles il reparti d'où il venait avec les deux baraqués qui maintenaient Ichigo, le laissant les bras attachés sur le sol, pleurant silencieusement. Grimmjow dispersa les curieux qui s'étaient agglutinés autour du roux. Il le laissa pleurer un bon moment, pas par gentillesse mais parce qu'il savait par expérience que dans cet état il ne pouvait pas obtenir grand-chose du roux.

Quand enfin il se fut calmé Grimmjow s'approcha de lui. Sans douceur il le releva et avec moins de délicatesse encore il lui ordonna de le suivre et de garder ses questions pour plus tard. Ichigo, épuisé et encore sous le choc, le suivi docilement jusqu'à une pièce assez grande où se trouvait un immense lit à baldaquin en son centre. Le bleuté lui indiqua la pièce comme étant sa chambre. Il poussa le roux sur son lit et ressorti Ichigo s'endormi, vaincu par la fatigue nerveuse, en entendant le bruit caractéristique d'une porte que l'on ferme à double tours.

**x**

Quand Ichigo s'éveilla il se sentait un peu mieux, et plus reposé. Il ne savait absolument pas combien de temps il avait dormi mais le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. La fenêtre était pourvue de longs barreaux en fer forgé. Il ricana, ainsi donc il était bel et bien retenu prisonnier.

Le roux se leva avec difficulté. Observant sa chambre, qui présentait le même débordement de luxe oriental que la grande salle où il avait été trainé la veille. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et se força à réfléchir calmement pour ne pas tomber dans une panique qui l'empêcherait d'agir correctement.

Il résuma les faits. Il avait été enlevé en Egypte, par une bande de tarés dont le chef voulais apparemment en faire un de ses … « sex-toys ». Ichigo frissonna de dégout et s'obligea à ne pas penser à ça. Il chercha à visualiser ce « Aizen-sama » mais abandonna cette idée. Sa famille était aussi retenue en otage quelque part, du moins c'est ce que Nnoitra avait laissé entendre, et leur santé dépendait de sa coopération. Il retourna la situation dans tout les sens sans trouver une véritable solution.

Le cliquetis d'une clef dans la porte le tira de ses pensés et saisissant de ses mains liées un lourd vase ornemental posé sur sa table de chevet il se posta derrière la porte. Quand son visiteur entra Ichigo abatis violement son arme improvisée. L'intrus s'effondra sur le sol et le roux reconnu en lui le détestable type à la chevelure bleue de la veille. Sans réfléchir plus il enjamba le corps étendu sur le sol et se mit à courir le long des couloirs.

Dans sa course il rencontra une personne mais celle-ci, trop abasourdi par la vision du jeune homme n'avait pas cherché à le poursuivre. Enfin il déboucha sur la grande salle commune de la veille, sous les regards éberlués de ses occupants. Il prit quelques secondes pour réflechir à la situation. Là il avait vraiment un problème! Remis du spectacle du roux essoufflé certains des hommes présents se parlaient entre eux. Ils semblaient hésitants sur la conduite à adopter. Puis trois des hommes bougèrent pour se saisir de lui.

Ichigo paniqua et reparti en sens inverse, essayant d'ouvrir toutes les portes. Au final il se retrouva acculé dans un cul de sac. Il se retourna près à se défendre. Derrière ses poursuivants se tenait Grimmjow qui se massait la tête en grimaçant. Il aboya sèchement un ordre. Ichigo fut saisi et transporté tant bien que mal à sa chambre alors qu'il de débattait comme un beau diable, cherchant à griffer, à mordre et à frapper ses agresseurs.

Finalement il se retrouva à nouveau ligoté, à son lit cette fois. Le groupe sorti de sa chambre et au regard hargneux que lui lança Grimmjow Ichigo répondit en relevant la tête d'un air de défi.

_ « Si tu as encore la tête sur les épaules c'est uniquement parce qu'Aizen-sama tiens à jouer avec toi espèce de cloporte puant ! »

Ichigo vit le bleuté serrer ses mains convulsivement dans une tentative pour garder son self-control. Les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches. Quelque secondes plus tard Grimmjow bougea très rapidement et enfonça violement son poing dans l'estomac du roux, lequel eut la respiration coupé sous le choc.

_ « Putain, ça fait du bien ! Et au moins ça ne laissera pas autant de traces que si j'avais frappé ton joli minois. »

Grimmjow prit une chaise et s'assit juste à côté du lit d'Ichigo. Il attendit patiemment, avec un petit sourire de satisfaction, que le roux récupère son souffle avant de parler. Il décida que la violence n'était peut être pas le meilleurs moyen d'amadouer le jeune homme attaché. Aussi quand il parla, sa voix s'était teinte d'un peu plus de douceur.

_ « Ecoute bien, soupira t il, considère que ta vie passé n'existe plus. C'est une nouvelle naissance pour toi, comme se le fut pour chacun de nous. Dorénavant ta vie est au Harem. »

Il laissa une petite pause, histoire d'être sur que le roux le suivait. Les yeux ambres ne cillaient pas et l'observaient fixement, une rage contenue bouillant dans les pupilles en feu. Grimmjow souri intérieurement, plus ils étaient récalcitrant plus c'était un plaisir de les mater. Finalement il reprit.

_ « Pour nous assurer ta…docilité, sache que tes sœurs sont captives et qu'elles dépendent exclusivement de nous. D'ailleurs avant que tu ne te rebelles aussi violement je venais t'apporter ça. »

Sur ces mots il sortit une petite bourse de son pantalon dont il déversa le contenu sur le torse d'Ichigo. Le roux pali et la bile lui monta à la gorge quand il vit ce que le tissu contenait: deux mèches de cheveux, l'une châtain claire et l'autre d'une nuance plus foncée, soigneusement attachées par un ruban blanc. Ichigo s'efforça de ne pas pleurer : il ne voulait pas montrer de faiblesses devant cet homme dont il sentait la joie sadique. Pourtant il baissa la tête dans un signe de soumission, vaincu.

_ « Je vois que tu as compris. Tu vas te montrer plus gentil à présent ? »

Ichigo hocha la tête. Mais cela ne suffit pas au bleuté qui insista :

_ « Je ne t'ai pas entendu. Tu appartiens à Aizen-sama à présent ! Est-ce que tu t'engages à ne pas te rebeller, à obéir au prince et par extension à moi, ton gardien, ainsi qu'à satisfaire tous ses désirs ? »

D'une voix faible le jeune homme confirma.

_ « Oui. »

_ « Bon, enchaîna Grimmjow, je vais te détacher mais ne fais pas de bêtises sinon je serais obliger de sévir. Tu as été attrapé il y a trois jours et tu n'as toujours rien avalé depuis. Tu dois surement être mort de faim. Des serviteurs vont venir avec de quoi te sustenter. Il y a une salle d'eau personnelle qui jouxte ta chambre. Prends un bain, tu en as bien besoin. Dans l'armoire se trouve des vêtements à ta taille. »

Grimmjow sorti une dague de sa veste et trancha les liens qui maintenait le roux sur son lit. Tandis que celui-ci se massait les poignées rougis par les cordes, il hésita quelques instants avant de demander :

_ « Une dernière chose : est ce que tu as déjà fais l'amour à un homme ? »

Le regard effaré d'Ichigo et la rougeur qui s'empara de son visage indiqua clairement la réponse. Le gardien sorti alors, sans se soucier de fermer la « cage » d'Ichigo, persuadé qu'il s'était résigné. Sur le pas de la porte il ajouta quand même d'un ton qu'il voulut menaçant :

_ « Je te laisse tes petits cadeaux…pour que je ne puisse douter de ta fidélité. »

**x**

Ichigo se sentait un peu ragaillardi. Le fait de s'être débarrassé de la couche de crasse, de sable et de sueur qui recouvrait sa peau et d'avoir l'estomac plein l'avait revigoré. Dans l'armoire il avait trouvé plusieurs tenues, et avait finalement opté pour celle qu'il trouvait la moins « provocante » : Un sarouel de lin beige foncé retenu à la taille par une étrange ceinture en tissu pourpre extrêmement fluide. Un débardeur d'un beige plus doux moulait son torse et il avait ajouté par-dessus une veste à manches courtes.

Il attendait maintenant, assis à même le sol sur un tapis, la suite des évènements. Les cheveux avaient été rangés dans un tiroir car il n'en supportait pas la vu. Pour le moment la meilleure tactique était de plier l'échine, pour la survie de ses sœurs. Le message avait été très clair, mais Ichigo redoutait les conséquences de son choix.

Grimmjow apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte et parut surpris de l'image du roux.

_ « C'est mieux, tu es beaucoup plus présentable comme ça. »

Dans son esprit il ne put que reconnaître le choix sur de son maître pour ses concubins. Ce petit rouquin était absolument magnifique, il dégageait déjà une sensualité brute qui, une fois taillée et polie par un habile joailler, deviendrait surement un des plus beaux diamants de ce harem. Il expliqua sommairement le programme du nouvel arrivant.

Etant donné qu'il ne parlait pas la langue courante d'ici il suivrait des cours avec Grimmjow. De plus d'après ce qu'Ichigo avait comprit il y avait une autre sorte d' « éducation » qu'il devrait subir mais le bleuté n'était pas entré dans les détails. Ensuite il devrait s'acclimater à la vie à l'intérieur de la maisonnée. Grimmjow expliqua encore une dernière chose, et le changement de ton éveilla l'attention du jeune homme.

_ « Puisque tu es vierge, du moins pour un homme, Aizen-sama à décidé d'être le premier à te toucher, bien que tu n'ais pas encore été initié. Suis-moi, il t'attend. »

Ichigo dégluti difficilement et son pouls s'accéléra de panique. Mais la poigne ferme de son gardien et le regard chargé de menace lui firent ravaler sa peur pour le suivre silencieusement. Ils marchèrent un certain temps à travers l'imposant palais, soulevant des chuchotements à leur passage.

Ichigo sentait l'appréhension grandir en lui au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Quand enfin Grimmjow s'arrêta devant une grande porte en bois rare, cloutée de part et d'autre, le cœur du roux stoppa net avant de reprendre une course effrénée.

Grimmjow ouvrit la porte sans toquer, et sans un mot il poussa doucement un Ichigo paralysé à l'intérieur avant de la refermer. Le son de la porte qui claquait parvint aux oreilles d'Ichigo comme le glas du jugement dernier, lui annonçant son trépas prochain. Il était incapable de faire machine arrière et ne pouvait se détacher de la silhouette qui se découpait dans la lumière d'une fenêtre. L'ombre se retourna et salua poliment le roux :

_ « Bonjour Ichigo. Je suis ravi de te voir ici. »

Ichigo, complètement incrédule ne put que murmurer :

_ « V-vous ? »


	3. Chapter 3

Oka-kun: Roulement de tambours please!

Renji: C'est vraiment obligé?

Oka-kun: Discutes pas, c'est pour l'effet.

Renji: N'importe Nawak *roulement de tambours* Qu'est ce que tu me fais pas faire.

Oka-kun: Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs (?) voici le chapitre 3 de Harem tout chaud, tout beau! Savourez le bien, il est crousti-fondant sous la langue! J'en profite pour remercier ceux qui ont reviewer: Merci beaucoup, ça motive à fond de savoir que vous appréciez (En plus 21 review...COMME EYESHIELD QUOI! C'est un signe!). Et au passage je réponds aux zanonymes...Euh Renji mon chou c'est bon tu peux te calmer sur le tambour.

Renji: Que dalle! Tu l'as voulu tu le gardes jusqu'au bout!

Oka-kun: Ok ok on règlera ça plus tard. Bref:

**Blueday: **Merci beaucoup, c'est cool que ça te plaise. Je croise les doigts pour que la suite continue à te plaire et j'espère bien m'améliorer au fur et à mesure que j'écris. Et merci aussi pour le bac (T_T) en ce moment je suis plus à fond sur l'écriture que sur les révisions (Renji: Tu vas te planter!). Ta geule!. No sushi, je vais l'arracher ce bac ^^ Bises et à bientôt.

**Tam: **J'adore ton psedo, il me fait bien rire parce que je pense à Keroro et j'imagine les scène où ils font : tamatamatama ^^" J'espère que tu trouveras la suite encore plus interessante. Bises

**Miss lyli:** Merci =) profite bien de ce chapitre alors. Bises

**Keiko-chan: **Mais pauvre Ichigo ... il a pas fini de pleurer tu sais (oui je suis une sadique niark niark) Je sais c'est complètement OOC de le voir pleurer mais en même temps je vois pas qui peux rester impassible dans une situation pareil (a par Ulquiqui, mais lui c'est à se demander s'il ressent quelque chose xD) Bises

Oka-kun: Ah et je précise aussi (outre l'inévitable Bleach n'est pas à moi bouhoubouhou) présence d'un viol dans ce chapitre. Bye Bye!

Ichigo: QWAAAA?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ichigo ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Il se sentait un peu comme ces animaux sauvages qui, au lieu de s'enfuirent, restaient immobiles fixant les phares de la voiture qui allaient les écraser.

Ainsi donc c'était lui « Aizen-sama ». Il aurait du s'en douter: les hommes qui l'avaient enlevé étaient ceux qui l'accompagnaient lors de leur première rencontre au souk. D'ailleurs pour être honnête l'image du brun lui avait traversé l'esprit mais il l'avait chassé au loin, incapable de donner un visage à son tourmenteur.

Cet homme possédait donc son destin ainsi que celui de sa famille entre ses mains. Ichigo se mordit violement la joue, décidé à ne pas montrer une once de faiblesse devant celui à qui il devait ses problèmes.

La source de son malheur se tenait face à lui, nonchalant et détendu, dégageant un charisme certain. Il observait sa nouvelle acquisition avec intérêt, s'amusant du fait de voir le jeune homme montrer une assurance qu'il ne possédait sûrement pas.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques instants, instants qui rendirent Ichigo de plus en plus tendu mais il tint bon et soutint le regard cacao du brun. Finalement se fut Aizen qui bougea. Ignorant superbement le roux il alla prendre un verre et le remplit à l'aide d'une carafe contenant un liquide d'un rubis profond.

Il s'assit gracieusement sur un des fauteuils de la pièce, but délicatement quelques gorgées du précieux breuvage puis appuyant sa tête sur le dos de sa main il reporta à nouveau son attention sur Ichigo. D'une voix grave et chaude, indéniablement envoûtante, il murmura :

_ « Et bien Ichigo je suis heureux de te voir ici. Détends-toi et mets-toi à l'aise voyons. Tu es ici chez toi. »

Le prince afficha un sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres. Voyant qu'Ichigo ne semblait toujours pas décidé à bouger, il indiqua d'un geste de la main le fauteuil en face de lui et lui dit :

_ « Assis-toi. »

Ichigo sentit le changement dans les intonations de la voix d'Aizen. C'était dit avec douceur mais il lui donnait clairement un ordre. Il rassembla son courage et légèrement tremblant il prit place dans le siège.

Aizen reprit son sourire énigmatique et, toujours sur un ton de conversation banale il proposa du vin à Ichigo. Celui-ci refusa en hochant négativement la tête. Le brun fronça légèrement les sourcils et lâcha, faussement boudeur :

_ « Tu n'es pas amusant. Comment comptes-tu me séduire si tu ne te détends pas un peu ? »

Le roux écarquilla grand les yeux en entendant les propos du prince. Pour qui il se prenait ? Il l'enlevait, le retenait prisonnier de force, menaçait sa famille et quand enfin il était devant lui il voulait jouer à un stupide jeu de séduction ! Les poings d'Ichigo se serraient convulsivement. Il savait très bien ce qui arriverait s'il portait la main sur son kidnappeur, aussi se retint il de le frapper. Et pourtant dieu sait qu'il en avait envi.

Le sourire d'Aizen s'agrandi et Ichigo se demanda s'il ne cherchait pas délibérément à le pousser à bout.

_ « Très bien puisque tu ne veux rien dire je te propose un marché. Je te donne des nouvelles de tes sœurs et en échange tu acceptes de boire du vin avec moi. »

Ichigo blêmit et se levant brusquement il demanda :

_ « Elles vont bien ? »

Satisfait d'avoir enfin provoqué une réaction chez Ichigo, le prince se leva à son tour et sans prononcer un mot il alla remplir un autre verre qu'il tendit au captif.

Le regard d'Ichigo passa du verre au brun avant de revenir sur le verre, jetant un regard soupçonneux sur le liquide à l'intérieur. Il soupira et se résigna : de toutes façon vu la position dans laquelle il se trouvait il ne voyait pas l'intérêt qu'aurait son kidnappeur à le droguer.

Ichigo pris la coupe et but le vin d'une traite. Il grimaça, n'étant pas tellement habitué à l'alcool, et se senti légèrement vacillant. Il se reprit et posa le verre avant de regarder à nouveau Aizen et de demander durement:

_ « Où sont-elles ? »

_ « A l'abri. Intactes…pour le moment. Elles sont plus proches de toi que tu ne le crois. » Il ajouta malicieusement « Peut être même que si tu te montre sage, tu pourras les revoir. Mais il faudrait alors que je sois grandement satisfait de toi. »

Ichigo décida de ne pas relever. Soulagé de les savoir au moins en sécurité, relativement parlant, il continua sur sa lancé et questionna à nouveau le brun :

_ « Et…mon père ? »

L'hésitation fut infime et pourtant Ichigo senti parfaitement qu'Aizen n'aurait pas voulu qu'il pose cette question. Il prit peur. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à son père…

Avant de répondre le prince remplit à nouveau le verre et l'offrit à Ichigo qui but son contenu plus précautionneusement que la dernière fois, avalant lentement par de petites gorgées le liquide rouge. Malgré ça il sentit le vin lui monter à la tête. Si le but d'Aizen était de le soûler il avait trouvé un bon moyen, car Ichigo avait désespérément besoin d'entendre des nouvelles de sa famille.

Une douce chaleur se répandait dans son corps, le rendant mou. Il se força néanmoins à rester debout et reposa son verre, du défi dans les yeux.

_ « Ton père est aussi sous la garde de mes hommes. »

Il n'avait pas dit un mot sur son état ou sa santé. Ichigo préféra ne pas insister. Il tremblait d'imaginer ce qui avait pu arriver à son père mais choisi de rester dans l'ignorance pour le moment. Une mauvaise nouvelle à cet instant le ferait s'écrouler.

Aizen remplit son verre une troisième fois, mais Ichigo le repoussa loin, n'ayant plus de raison de continuer ce petit jeu.

_ « Bois ! »

_ « Je ne veux plus boire. »

Le brun plissa les yeux et son regard se fit plus dur. D'une voix tranchante, il déclara :

_ « Tu ne comprends toujours pas. Tu n'as pas la possibilité de faire des choix. Mes désirs sont les tiens et si je te dis de boire tu le fais. Tu es mien ! Est-ce claire Ichigo ? »

Ichigo fut impuissant à réfréner les tremblements de son corps. Des larmes de rage coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant et cette émotion le détruisait de l'intérieur.

Aizen se méprit sur la réaction du roux, incapable d'imaginer la colère qui enflait en lui. Il s'approcha et reprenant une voix enjôleuse il releva la tête d'Ichigo.

_ « Allons n'ais pas peur. Je te promets que tu vas t'y habituer. Tu finiras même par apprécier. »

Il l'attira à lui, nouant ses bras autour de sa taille. D'un coup de langue il avala les larmes qui continuaient leur course avant de poser ses lèvres sur la bouche de son prisonnier. Le dit prisonnier, tout d'abord choqué, ne réagit pas immédiatement. Puis sentant un dégoût profond l'envahir il essaya de repousser le brun, se tortillant et se démenant pour échapper à son étreinte.

Ichigo sentit une vive douleur et poussa un cri quand sa tête partie en arrière. Une des mains d'Aizen était remontée et avait violement agrippé les cheveux oranges, les tirants vers le bas. Les prunelles d'Aizen étaient orageuses et Ichigo frissonna d'appréhension.

_ « Dois-je encore insister ? »

La voix d'Aizen était de miel mais Ichigo ne s'y trompa pas. Cet homme était dangereux, cet homme n'aurait aucun scrupule à faire mal et à lui et à sa famille.

Il détourna les yeux et le prince interpréta ce geste comme un signe de soumission, l'incitant à continuer. Il relâcha sa prise sur les cheveux roux et scella à nouveau ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme, à présent docile.

Ichigo ne bougeait pas. Il était devenu comme une poupée de chiffon entre les mains d'Aizen, le laissant lui caresser les flancs et enfouir sa bouche dans son cou. Ses bras pendaient mollement et il offrait tous droits et liberté sur son corps au brun.

Celui-ci s'agaça de l'inactivité du roux. Où était la sensualité ? Où était le feu qu'il avait vu chez son jouet ? Il s'agissait de le briser certes, pour lui couper toutes envies de s'échapper, mais pas de le détruire au point de le transformer en un objet passif.

Il pensa un instant y aller plus en douceur mais il abandonna cette idée face au violent désir de posséder ce corps. Après tout son nouveau protégé n'avait pas encore été initié.

L'idée d'être le premier homme à le toucher de cette manière envoya des frissons le long du dos d'Aizen et fit durcir son membre. La volonté de le marquer comme sien s'empara de lui, irrésistible.

Se détachant du roux toujours immobile, les yeux dans le vague, il le prit par le bras et le jeta brusquement sur le lit. Surpris, Ichigo poussa un cri faisant s'étirer la bouche d'Aizen en un long sourire, satisfait d'avoir provoqué une réaction.

Il ne voulait pas en profiter ? Il ne voulait pas gémir ? Très bien alors il allait crier ! Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce, jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise.

Il grimpa à son tour sur le lit surplombant Ichigo de toute sa puissance, le regardant du haut de sa grandeur. Ichigo perçu le changement d'attitude du prince. Il lut dans son regard la volonté de le dominer. Fermant les yeux il chercha à échapper aux prunelles chocolat, projetant dans sa tête les visages doux et amicaux des gens qu'il aimait. Il ne voulait pas que son esprit subisse la même chose que son corps.

Mais sa concentration fut bisée quand il sentit la main d'Aizen lui agripper sans douceur l'entrejambes. Il poussa un jappement de surprise et cette fois ci essaya de repousser son assaillant. Sauf que celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette manière.

Continuant ce qu'il avait commencé le brun arracha un à un les vêtements du jeune homme, les mettant en pièces, insensible aux longues traces de griffures qu'il laissait sur la peau bronzée et à la panique qui agitait maintenant sa victime.

Une fois son travail terminé il se redressa et observa le résulta. La vision d'Ichigo nu et apeuré, lui fit perdre le peu de raison qu'il possédait encore et il se jeta sur lui.

Ichigo tenta à nouveau de se dégager du brun mais la supériorité physique du prince ne lui laissa aucune chance. Aizen le retourna violement. Une main sur sa tête pour l'obliger à se pencher, il moula son corps contre celui qui se trouvait sous lui.

Il donna un petit coup de hanche pour donner un aperçut à Ichigo de ce qui l'attendais. Celui-ci toujours incapable de se libérer, mordit les draps épais, serrant les dents. Quand Aizen s'enfonça en lui avec force il ne pu réprimer un cri de douleur.

Son intimité n'était ni préparée, ni habitué à ce genre d'intrusion aussi le sang coula en même temps que ses larmes.

Aizen ni pris garde, complètement absorbé par son propre plaisir il continuait ses coups de hanches, appréciant les claquements de son bassin contre celui du roux et les cris continus que poussait celui-ci.

Dans un grognement rauque il se libéra en Ichigo, répandant sa semence au plus profond de ses entrailles.

Reprenant son souffle il embrassa, cette fois ci avec une infinie tendresse, la nuque du roux et se retira. Il prit enfin conscience du sang qui coulait sur les cuisses du jeune homme et de l'absence d'une preuve d'un quelconque plaisir qu'Ichigo aurait pu prendre à l'échange.

Cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Après tout seul le plaisir du maître comptait. Tout le but du harem était la : ses concubins rivalisaient de séductions pour lui donner du plaisir. Et Ichigo apprendrait bientôt la marche à suivre. Aizen était plus qu'impatient.

Jetant un regard indéchiffrable au corps meurtri qui se trouvait sur le lit, il lâcha d'une voix sans timbre :

_ « Retournes dans tes appartements maintenant. »

Ichigo puisa dans ses dernières forces pour se lever et tenter de rester digne face à son tortionnaire. Silencieusement il ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés, enfila son pantalon, enfin plutôt ce qu'il en restait, et sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour l'autre.

Il traversa les couloirs, droit et fier sans se préoccuper des hommes qu'il rencontrait.

Quand il arriva enfin dans sa chambre il ferma doucement la porte et, ses jambes ne le portant plus, il s'écroula contre celle-ci. Il se sentait vide. Aucune émotion ne l'animait. A même le sol il sombra dans l'inconscience, échappant à toute réflexion. Il voulait juste dormir et oublier.

**x**

Quand Ichigo sortit des brumes du sommeil il ressentit immédiatement la douleur. Ses muscles étaient endolories et courbaturés mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la sensation qui lui brûlait le postérieur.

Avec mille précautions il se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain, s'aidant des meubles et des murs pour rester debout. Mais comment avait il pu marcher hier ? Ichigo jura. Cet enfoiré d'Aizen !

Quand enfin il parvint à atteindre la grande baignoire en pierre polie il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude. Il voulait de l'eau brûlante pour laver son corps de toutes traces de son viol. Il se sentait sale, vraiment sale autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur.

Ichigo se laissa glisser dans le bassin avec un gémissement de soulagement. La chaleur apaisa immédiatement ses muscles contractés et il se détendit quelque peu.

Il resta longtemps dans le bain, passant et repassant le savon noir sur sa peau meurtrie. En sortant il se sentait mieux, à nouveau lui-même. Il s'habilla rapidement et s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre. Hésitant il posa sa main sur la poigné et la tourna doucement. Avec un déclic la porte s'ouvrit.

Bon au moins il pouvait aller et venir à sa guise dans le harem, il n'était pas cloîtré dans ses appartements. Et pourtant son appréhension le retenait dans sa chambre plus sûrement que n'importe quelle chaîne.

Il soupira et referma la porte. Il alla s'allonger sur le grand lit moelleux qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et incapable de dormir attendit que quelqu'un vienne le chercher en réfléchissant à un moyen de se sortir de la.

_ « Kami-sama. Aidez-moi. »

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ichigo: Tu sais que juridiquement parlant j'ai le droit de porter plainte hein? Vous le savez j'espère! Tous les deux!

Oka-kun: (sourire sadique) Mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Sosuke: (sourire sadique bis) Moi non plus.

Oka-kun:*chuchote* Bien joué. High-five!


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo: J'ai une annonce à faire avant que tu répondes au commentaires. J'ai compté, parmis les reviews du dernier chapitre, en tout huit personnes qui me plaignais, je te comptes même pas le nombre de "Pauvre Ichigo", une qui t'as traité de sadique et une qui accepte d'être mon avocate (Keiko-chan je retiends ta proposition je sens que je vais en avoir besoin avec cette folle)! Ça ne te choque pas?

Oka-kun: Si si beaucoup...

Ichigo (surpris): Serieux? Euh ça veut dire que tu vas être plus gentille avec moi?

Oka-kun: Ce qui me choque c'est que t'as cru que ça allais m'ammadouer... Depuis le temps tu me connais quand même.

Renji: J't'avais dis que ça allait pas marcher.

Oka-kun: Allez pleure pas Ichi-chou je te promets que les chapitres suivants vont te faire très très très plaisirs.

Ichigo: Renji j'ai peur...

Oka-kun: Tu sais pas ce qui est bon pour toi, allez vas bosser le scénario! Bonjour les amis, voici un nouveau chapitre de Harem, j'espère que vous l'apprécirez *sourire*. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont commenté, ça fais énormément plaisir (Ichigo: Mais arrêtez de l'encourager bordel !) Ichigo maintenant tu te tais où j'appelle Sosuke pour un deuxième round.

Sosuke: On m'a demandé? Oh bonsoir Ichigo *sourire charmeur* je t'ais manqué?

Ichigo: NAN! DEGAGE!

Oka-kun:*mode kyaa-kyaa* Sont y pas mignon? Bref:

**Claire:** Tu sens bien les choses, ses ennuis ne font que commencer niark niark. Merci pour la review.

**Dieleys:** Non tu sais même un petit mot comme ça ça fais ultra plaisir =D je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise (et je croise les doigts pour que la suite te plaise autant ^^") Bises

**Blueday:** Salut, vraiment merci pour toutes tes reviews depuis le début. Au contraire je suis ouverte à toutes remarques, c'est cool que tu donnes ton avis, y compris ce qui te gène. Bon j'avous j'aime bien décrire les décors, c'est une des parties que j'aime le plus dans l'écriture ^^ après c'est vrai que je ne m'en rends pas vraiment compte si ça lèse d'autre facette de l'histoire comme les sentiments des protagonistes. Je vais faire un effort promis. Aussi sur la longueur (Bon cleui là était déjà presque fini mais pour les chapitre suivant j'essayerais de les faire plus longs). Bises

**Keiko-chan:** (Ichigo: HELP!) Sosuke occupe toi de lui. Merci pour la review et pour la vengeance ... il va mettre des araignées dans sa soupe! Aaaargh! (attendez ces horrible une araignée dans ta soupe! Beurk) Non tu verras bien ;) (Ichigo: en fait t'es sadique aussi avec tes revieweuses...) Sosuke!

Bonne lecture!

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ichigo tournait en rond dans sa chambre depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, faisant les cent pas, se demandant si oui où non il devait sortir mais incapable de se décider à passer la porte.

Au final se fut un gargouillis sonore qui provenait de son ventre qui emporta la décision. Personne n'était venu le chercher, et en jetant un coup d'œil à sa fenêtre Ichigo put voir que la nuit était bien avancée. Il espérait bien que les occupants du palais dormaient à poings fermés à cette heure ci.

C'est donc à pas de loup qu'il passa la porte de sa chambre pour allez chercher quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, priant silencieusement les kamis de ne rencontrer personne sur son chemin.

Il avança en douceur sur les épais tapis qui couvrait le sol, et pour la première fois depuis son arriver il prit le temps de vraiment observer les lieux. Et ce qu'il voyait lui coupait le souffle.

Ichigo n'en revenait pas, il se serait vraiment cru dans un contes des milles et une nuits (Même l'histoire qui lui arrivait pourrait figurer dans ce recueil ! Oui, allez lire la version non censurée et vous verrez.)

Tout semblait trop imposant, trop luxueux, trop féérique pour être réel ! Dans le même style que le grand salon qui occupait l'entrée, la moindre parcelle de mur était recouverte de tableaux, de mosaïques et de tissus de couleurs sombres. Dans des alcôves se trouvaient des objets précieux comme de petits coffrés en bois laqué ou de grands vases en bronze. Ichigo fut d'ailleurs tenté d'en jeter plusieurs par terre mais il se retint par peur des conséquences. Au sol un amoncellement de tapis persans recouvrait le plancher, ne laissant qu'un petit morceau du dallage apparaître sur les bords. Les imposants lustres accrochés au plafond d'une hauteur incroyable éclairaient l'endroit d'une lumière douce et tamisée.

Ichigo eut un rire amer quand il remarqua que chaque fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur étaient soigneusement pourvue de barreaux ouvragés. Ce décor de luxe servait juste à masquer une prison, une cage dorée de laquelle le roux comptait bien s'échapper.

Tout à son observation Ichigo ne remarqua son arrivé dans le salon qu'en entendant de légers bruits s'élever de la pièce. La salle commune était plongée dans une semi obscurité, et les faibles lumières sur les murs rendaient l'ambiance encore plus chaude et sensuelle.

Ichigo rougit violement quand il vit que les murmures provenaient de deux corps emmêlés dans un tas de coussins. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des deux hommes qui ondulaient et ce ne fut que quand un gémissement étouffé parvint à ses oreilles que paniqué, il s'enfuit par la première issue qu'il vit.

Mais c'était quoi cet endroit de fou ? Mon dieu il fallait absolument qu'il sorte d'ici au plus vite !

Il marchait rapidement dans les couloirs, sans oser ouvrir les portes de peur de tomber de nouveau sur une scène comme celle à laquelle il venait d'assister. Quand enfin les battements sourds de son cœur se calmèrent il s'arrêta et souffla un bon coup.

Une fois calme le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il ignorait absolument où il se trouvait. Il jura. Ce palais était beaucoup trop grand ! Il erra encore un bon moment, sans réussir à se repérer, et allait bientôt se résigner à appeler à l'aide, quand il entendit une mélopée emplir les lieux. Fasciné par la mélodie il se laissa guider jusqu'à arriver dans une immense coure intérieure.

L'endroit était beaux et cependant à des kilomètres de l'abondance de luxe oriental qui caractérisait les autres pièces. La coure était grande, dallée de pierres blanches, un grand bassin en son centre projetait de l'eau par la bouche de poissons sculptés. Ci et là s'étendait paresseusement des fougères et des fleures odorantes. Des bancs étaient disposés de façon aléatoire, encadrés de palmiers et de dattiers, et pourtant l'ensemble était harmonieux.

Ichigo se sentit apaisé quand il pénétra dans la coure. Seule la lune éclairait les lieux et il s'y dégageait un sentiment de sérénité, loin de l'atmosphère étouffante qui régnait à l'intérieur.

Le roux écouta quelque instant la musique emplie de nostalgie avant de voire d'où, ou plutôt de qui, provenait la mélodie.

Devant ses yeux étonnés se tenait Grimmjow, assis en tailleur sur un banc. Il tenait entre ses mains une drôle de petite guitare de laquelle il tirait des notes aigues en pinçant et en frottant les cordes. Ses yeux étaient fermés et Ichigo voyait bien que son gardien était emporté par la musique, coupé du monde extérieur par les notes qu'il égrenait dans l'air.

La douceur et la tristesse qui émanait de la mélodie le troubla. Lentement et sans faire savoir sa présence il se retira, laissant le bleuté seul.

**x**

Ichigo commençait à en avoir vraiment marre. Il marchait dans le palais depuis un bon bout de temps et son estomac produisait des bruits continus. Il était affamé et n'arrivait pas à trouver le chemin de la stupide cuisine !

Il désespérait quand une bonne odeur de viande grillée emplit ses narines. Bavant d'avance il se laissa diriger par l'odeur alléchante pour arriver dans une grande cuisine. Un homme s'y trouvait déjà, torse nu et attablé devant une assiette remplie de patates et de légumes revenus à la poêle, un énorme morceau de viande les côtoyant.

Un grondement plus sonore trahit sa présence et le mangeur leva les yeux pour apercevoir le roux qui se tenait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte.

L'inconnu sembla surprit et il interpella Ichigo en arabe. Celui-ci leva les mains dans un signe d'incompréhension :

_ « Désolé je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que vous dites. »

Son interlocuteur afficha alors un grand sourire et en rigolant il reprit en japonais :

_ « Salut ! Restes pas planté là, assis-toi. Profite de mon casse dalle et viens manger, on dirait que t'en meurs d'envi. »

Il rigola à nouveau face à la tête d'Ichigo, éberlué d'être tombé sur quelqu'un qu'il pouvait comprendre. Un nouveau gargouillement le tira de son ahurissement et c'est sous le regard amusé de l'homme qu'il prit place à table, se servant généreusement en nourriture.

Il observa l'inconnu : il était grand et musclé. Une sensualité bestiale émanait de lui, sans doute due en grande partie aux nombreux tatouages tribaux qui couraient sur son corps. Et pourtant il avait l'air incroyablement candide. Ichigo remarqua aussi la chevelure flamboyante, d'un rouge carmin, de l'homme en face de lui. Il devait reconnaitre qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu.

Celui-ci reprit la parole et se présenta, la bouche pleine de patates :

_ « Moi c'est Renji. Et toi tu t'appelles …? »

_ « Ichigo Kurosaki. »

_ « Enchanté Ichigo. Alors comme ça tu es japonais ? Et tu viens d'où au Japon ? »

Ichigo pris quand même le temps d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de répondre.

_ « D'une banlieue de Tokyo. Karakura. »

_ « Ah je ne connais pas. Moi ma mère était japonaise, c'est pour ça que je le parle si bien. J'y allais tout les ans pour la voire. Et… »

Ichigo était complètement abasourdi par la facilité et la familiarité avec laquelle le rouge lui parlait. Il était décomplexé ou quoi ? En repensant à la scène de tout à l'heure il se dit qu'en fait tous les habitants du harem devaient être décomplexés.

Mais même si la rapidité de Renji à converser librement l'avait surpris, il devait reconnaître que c'était la première personne qui l'avait abordé normalement, sans menaces ni préjudices. Aussi sans le remarquer il fini par prendre part à la conversation et se sentit de plus en plus à l'aise avec Renji. Il avait besoin de ça…de quelque chose de « normal » : parler simplement à quelqu'un.

Après un long moment où ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, Ichigo à présent complètement à l'aise avec son camarade, Renji se leva pour aller se resservir une brochette de poulet, son assiette étant vide.

Ichigo demanda amusé :

_ « Dis moi Renji ça t'arrive souvent d'avaler autant de nourriture au milieu de la nuit ? »

_ « Mais je sors de chez Aizen-sama ! Et après le sexe je crève de faim moi ! »

Le visage du roux se rembrunit. Renji remarqua le changement d'attitude de son vis-à-vis et se rendit compte de sa bourde.

_ « Ah désolé…c'est vrai que tu viens d'arriver. Tu ne t'es peut être pas encore habitué à ton statut. »

_ « Comment veux tu que j'accepte un truc comme ça ? » cracha Ichigo.

Il poursuivit, hargneux :

_ « D'ailleurs comment TOI tu peux accepter ça ? De faire...le…la putain pour un mec comme Aizen !»

Les traits de Renji se durcirent mais c'est avec une voix douce qu'il le corrigea, ignorant le regard noir que lui jetait le roux :

_ « C'est Aizen-sama. » Ichigo siffla « Je sais que c'est dure pour toi, crois moi je le sais ! Moi aussi je suis passé par là. Pratiquement tout le monde ici a vécu ce que tu vis en ce moment. Mais tu ne peux rien y faire. Le chemin le plus facile c'est de te résigner. Tu verras…ce n'est pas trop mal non plus. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire piteux.

Ichigo souffla. Il était hors de question pour lui de se résigner. Il comptait bien trouver un moyen de se sortir de là et de récupérer ses sœurs et son père. Et si le rouge avait abandonné l'idée d'une rébellion ce n'était absolument pas son cas. Mais il devait reconnaître que Renji n'était en rien responsable de la situation et, même s'il l'exaspérait, il se força à ne pas passer ses nerfs sur lui.

Changeant de sujet il demanda :

_ « Dis Renji…c'est quoi cette histoire d'initiation dont Grimmjow m'a parlé ? »

Renji fut reconnaissant au roux d'abandonner le débat, et s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand un rire dément se fit entendre.

Tous les deux se retournèrent et virent que celui dont ils parlaient à l'instant se trouvait là, appuyé négligemment contre le chambranle de la porte. Ichigo se tendit immédiatement en voyant son gardien s'approcher de la table.

L'homme à la chevelure bleus électriques pris une pomme et la croqua, puis il ricana :

_ « Je savais bien que j'avais entendu des souries. Renji évite de dévaliser le garde-manger s'il te plait. La dernière fois on a du se passer de petit déjeuné à cause de toi. »

Celui-ci haussa les épaules :

_ « Les domestiques le rempliront, j'vois pas pourquoi je me priverais. »

Grimmjow ne daigna pas répondre et à la place planta son regard turquoise dans les yeux ambres d'Ichigo. Moqueur, il railla :

_ « Tiens on dirait que tu es sorti de ta cachette toi. Je pensais que tu dormais et que tu ne sortirais pas avant un bon moment de ta chambre après ta rencontre avec Aizen-sama. »

Le roux senti son sang bouillir, mais il se força à se calmer et grinça entre ses dents :

_ « Bien sur, comme si je pouvais dormir dans ce bordel ! »

Le sourire carnassier de Grimmjow s'agrandi, et l'éclat dans ses yeux s'intensifia. C'est avec une joie malsaine et non dissimulée qu'il répondit :

_ « Pourtant tu devrais petite fraise. Car demain ton initiation commence et, crois-moi, même si ça risque d'être très amusant, tu ferais mieux d'être reposé. »

Sur ces paroles il lança la pomme à moitié entamée à Ichigo qui la rattrapa par réflexe avant de sortir de la cuisine. Rageur, Ichigo jeta de toutes ses forces le fruit qui explosa contre la porte à présent fermée. Il avait complètement oublié l'épisode de la coure où Grimmjow lui était apparu si … vulnérable. Son cœur n'était rempli que de haine pour celui qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le torturer.

Renji lui toucha l'épaule, et le regard de compassion qu'il lui adressa fit frémir le roux.

_ « C'est quoi cette putain d'initiation Renji ? »

Celui-ci hocha négativement la tête dans un geste désolé.

_ « Vas te coucher Ichigo. Ça va être dur pour toi demain. »

_ « Réponds-moi ! Qu'est ce que je vais devoir subir ? »

_ « Être initié au harem c'est être initié à l'art de la séduction. Je… ce n'est pas descriptible. Il s'agit de te marquer à jamais comme étant la propriété d'Aizen-sama et de t'apprendre à…séduire. »

D'une voix faible Ichigo demanda :

_ « Merde ! Tu l'as fait aussi ? Renji qu'est ce qui va m'arriver ? »

Son nouvel ami soupira :

_ « Je…oui je l'ai fait mais je ne peux pas te donner de détails, c'est changeant en fonction de la personne qui est initiée. C'est Grimmjow qui choisi le parcours et qui ouvre l'esprit et le corps du nouveau venu aux plaisirs. »

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'agrandir, horrifié par ce qu'il entendait :

_ « Tu veux dire que… »

Comprenant la pensée du roux Renji le rassura :

_ « Ce n'est pas obligatoirement lui qui s'en occupe. Il décide juste comment l'initiation va se dérouler. »

Incapable de donner une explication plus claire au jeune homme et voyant qu'il ne faisait que le rendre encore plus effrayé, il lui prit doucement le bras et le guida d'autorité hors de la cuisine.

_ « Viens je te ramène dans ta chambre, il faut que tu dormes un peu. »

Trop choqué Ichigo se laissa faire, indiquant avec plus ou moins de précision où se trouvait ses appartements.

Quand Renji eut refermé la porte Ichigo s'allongea dans son lit, s'enfouissant dans les épaisses couvertures en espérant disparaître. Il avait peur, vraiment peur. Qu'est ce qui allait bien lui arriver ? Et surtout comment en était il arrivé là ?

Ichigo repensa à sa vie à peine quelques jours plus tôt. Il revit son père et lui se chamailler sous les supplications de Yuzu et le regard indifférent de Karin. Tout ça lui paraissait tellement lointain.

_ « Il faut absolument que je les retrouve. »

Seul le silence de sa chambre lui répondit, mais le roux n'avait pas besoin de réponse. Dans son âme sa décision était prise, qu'importe ce qu'il devrait endurer, il allait faire en sorte de pouvoir revoir ses sœurs comme Aizen l'avait laissé entendre. Entre temps il devrait trouver un moyen de s'échapper et de saisir cette opportunité. Il lui fallait connaître mieux le fonctionnement du harem et trouver comment s'y soustraire.

« T'as pas intérêt à mourir baka de père ! Pas avant que je vienne te chercher ! »

Après un long moment il s'endormit enfin, échappant à ses doutes et aux questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Oka-kun: Ah oui aussi suite à la remarque de Malo-chan je change le genre en Angst/Romance.

Ichigo: T'en as pas marre de me faire souffrir? Je veux pas de angst!

Renji: Et d'où tu me mets dans le lit d'Aizen!

Sosuke: Moi j'apprécis beaucoup ton histoire Oka-sama (sourire sadique).

Renji et Ichigo: Tu m'étonnes!

Oka-kun: A la prochaine les gens. Bises


	5. Chapter 5

**BANG BANG BANG BANG**

Renji: Wow Okashi! C'est quoi ce boucan que tu nous fais là?

Oka-kun *s'essuyant le sueur du front*: Hum...Oh ça? C'est des affiches que je placarde un peu partout. Tiens tu vas m'aider, prends ce paquet et colle les où tu peux.

**WANTED **Beta-Reader Dead or Alive

Renji: Tu m'explique à quoi va te servir une Beta Reader morte? *O_o*

Oka-kun: Nan mais c'est pas ça. J'ai juste recyclé les vieilles affiches de Luffy. Et mais...SHIT pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que ça avait commencé? !

Renji: T'avais l'air tellement enthousiaste que j'ai pas osé t'interrompre dans ton travail. *sourire innocent*

Oka-kun *virant sa salopette de travaux*: Hey hey hey bonjour tout le monde! (Tu vas me payer ça Renji!) Voici la suite de Harem. J'espère que vous apprécirez de le lire autant que j'en ai bavé à l'écrire (Et oui ce chapitre là a eu du mal à être pondu...ah le fourbe!). Pour l'affiche au dessus...et bien je demande tout simplement de l'aide. J'entame la dernière ligne droite pour les révisions et je vais de ce fait avoir beaucoup moins de temps pour l'écriture. Habituellement je passe beaucoup de temps à relire mes textes, traquant la faute d'orthographe et de syntaxe, modifiant le texte original à tout vas, mais si je veux continuer à poster régulièrement ça ne va plus être possible. Donc je demande humblement l'aide de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de cette partie, ce qui me permettera de me concentré uniquement sur l'histoire. Si vous êtes interessé envoyez moi un PM. Je suis gentille et douce avec les animaux et je paye en boulette de riz.

Renji: Ne venez pas pauvres innocentes! C'est le diable personnifié!

Oka-kun: Mais chut Renji! Laisse moi répondre aux anonymes. Même pas vrai en plus j'suis très gentille.

**Dieleys:** Coucou, voici le début de l'initiation d'Ichigo ;) merci pour tes encouragements je croise les doigts pour que ça te plaise. Bises et à bientôt

**Claire:** Mais naaaaaan que dis tu voyons. Ichigo ne va pas morfler...il va juste découvrir des choses très interessantes ;) Comment ça juste pour nous? Non non pour lui aussi xD

**Tam:** Merci pour ta review, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira =) Biz

**Deydouu:** Salut, contente que l'idée te plaise ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**Keiko-chan**: Mais qu'est ce que vous avez toutes? Je vais pas le traumtiser voyons *sourire sadique* Ichi-chou va juste apprendre des trucs très agréables (Ichigo: Marrant comment quand tu dis ça avec ton sourire de perverse je te crois trop...) Chut Ichigo, tu délirs tu sais pas ce qui est bon pour toi. Allez monte sur scène.

**Blueday:** Salut Blueday. Merci pour ton commentaire =) tu es une de celles qui font avancer mon récit par tes remarques. J'ai essayé de faire un effort sur ce chapitre, à toi de me dire si c'est concluant. Quand au chapitre précédent, en fait si c'était intentionnel. Pas le côté "pause" mais je voulais faire un chapitre charnière. Je voulais bien présenter l'arrivé d'Ichigo dans le Harem et maintenant je vais me concentrer sur les véritable péripéties qui vont agiter notre fraise nationale ^^ Bises et à Bientôt et merci pour tes encouragements.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ichigo sentit, par delà le brouillard de sommeil dans lequel il était encore englué, une main le secouer énergiquement. Il grogna, il avait encore envie de dormir aussi décida-t-il de l'ignorer pour essayer de poursuivre sa nuit.

L'insensible main redoubla d'effort et le roux entendit bientôt une voix percer son sommeil :

_ « Mais tu vas te réveiller oui ? »

Avec de grandes difficultés il souleva lentement une paupière pour jeter un œil sur la raison de son dérangement. L'éclat bleu cobalt le réveilla aussitôt et, dans un flash de lucidité, tout lui revint en mémoire. Merde ce n'était vraiment pas un cauchemar cette histoire ? Enfin si…mais réel !

Grimmjow le regardait d'un air goguenard, la lueur de moquerie caractéristique dans ses yeux transperçait le roux plus surement que n'importe qu'elle réflexion acide.

_ « Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais t'oublier ma belle. Allez suis moi, on va allez faire un petit tour tous les deux. »

Le sourire de malade qu'il affichait fit se crisper le roux. Qu'est ce que ce gros taré avait préparé ? Néanmoins, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le choix il se leva. Quand il se rendit compte du regard appréciateur que le bleuté jetait sur lui, il assimila enfin le fait qu'il était uniquement vêtu d'un boxer. Il se forçat à ne pas rougir, hors de question de donner une raison de plus à son gardien de se foutre de sa gueule. Aussi ce fut le plus dignement possible qu'il s'habilla devant Grimmjow qui l'observait toujours.

Grimmjow profitait allègrement du spectacle, jaugeant le nouvel arrivant. Et bien...cette fraise avait l'air tout simplement délicieuse ! Ça allait être un plaisir de lui apprendre la vie. Quand le roux enfin vêtu se tint devant lui, droit et fier, le défiant du regard, Grimmjow sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébral. Malgré tout ce qu'il subissait il se rebellait encore, peut être même inconsciemment. Les commissures de ses lèvres se relevèrent, dévoilant quelques dents supplémentaires dans un sourire dément.

_ « On a quelques petits trucs à régler avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. »

Il fit signe à Ichigo de le suivre et sortit sans un mot de plus.

Quand il passa la porte, le prisonnier fut encadrer par les deux hommes qui l'avait maintenu à son arrivé et qui ne semblaient pas appartenir au harem à proprement parler. Il ricana :

_ « Alors comme ça tu ne te sens pas capable de me maîtriser tout seul Grimmjow? »

La suite se passa beaucoup trop vite pour lui. Une seconde avant il était debout sur ses deux jambes et l'instant d'après il se retrouvait violement plaqué sur le mur, à quelques centimètres du sol, la grande main de Grimmjow lui enserrant la mâchoire. Son cœur s'accéléra d'affolement. Mais c'était quoi ce type ? Il vit son gardien se rapprocher dangereusement de lui et lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

_ « Tu crois vraiment qu'Aizen-sama me confirait la gestion interne du harem si je n'arrivais pas à m'imposer face à tous ses nouveaux joujoux ? »

Ichigo avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, alors que la poigne du bleuté s'était encore resserrée d'un cran. Il s'accrochait désespérément au bras de son tortionnaire, cherchant à tout prix à respirer, ses jambes battant l'air sous lui. Il paniquait à présent, le sang lui battant les temps. Tout ce qui comptait maintenant était la bouffée d'air qu'il cherchait à inhaler, alors que sa vue se brouillait.

Quand il crut que tout était terminé, au bord de l'évanouissement, Grimmjow le lâcha, laissant sa proie s'écrouler au sol. Ichigo inspira brusquement, crachotant et respirant par à-coups. Une fois calmé, il releva la tête et croisa les yeux de son tortionnaire. Ce que put y lire Grimmjow le réjouit : une crainte incrédule était inscrite dans les yeux de l'orangé. Bien c'était le premier pas qui menait vers le respect. Il fit un signe aux deux montagnes de muscles et poursuivit son chemin.

L'un des hommes souleva Ichigo, avant qu'il ne se dégage rageusement. Il n'aurait pas crut que Grimmjow sois si fort. Il l'avait soulevé comme une brindille, plus encore il n'avait rien vu venir ! L'amertume lui brulait la gorge. La puissance de son gardien était une nouvelle donnée à prendre en compte dans son plan d'évasion, un détail de poids qui n'allait pas pour l'arranger.

C'est avec un regard neuf et suspicieux sur Grimmjow qu'Ichigo le suivit. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une petite salle un peu à l'écart de la structure principale du palais. Avec un rictus le bleuté invita Ichigo à rentrer à l'intérieur.

Il se retrouva face à un homme aux cheveux roses pétants, qui était absorbé par la préparation de divers instruments sur une petite table. Ichigo eut un mauvais pressentiment à la vu des aiguilles que le bubble-gum s'appliquais à astiquer avec méthodisme. Son pressentiment se confirma quand Grimmjow lui ordonna sèchement :

_ « Allonge toi là. »

Ichigo ne bougea pas d'un poil, pétrifié et livide. Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient lui faire ? Il entama un demi tour pour essayer de s'enfuir mais d'un claquement de doigts de la part de son gardien, les malabars qui les accompagnaient l'avait saisi et forcé à s'allonger sur la table en marbre. Le contact froid de la pierre fit se rétracter sa peau alors qu'il gigotait dans tout les sens pour essayer de se défaire de la prise des deux hommes, en vain.

Il feula presque en voyant le sourire narquois de Grimmjow. Kami-sama, comme il aimerait à l'instant pouvoir atteindre une des aiguilles et la lui enfoncer profondément dans sa petite face !

Le bubble-gum s'approcha et mit de force un morceau de cuire dans la bouche du roux en lui conseillant d'une voix monocorde :

_ « Mordez ça. La douleur sera plus supportable. »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, dans un état proche de la panique la plus totale. Il était immobilisé, incapable de parler et ne pouvait qu'attendre impuissant la suite des évènements. Quand il sentit la morsure du métal pointu sur sa cheville, sa mâchoire se serra avec force sur le bout de tissus et ses yeux se plissèrent sous la douleur. Alors c'était comme ça ? On le marquait comme une bête. Déjà la veille son…maître ne lui avait pas porté plus de considération que celle qu'on accorde à un animal de compagnie, et à présent on le tatouait. Il allait être marqué d'une façon irrémédiable, qu'importent les efforts qu'il ferait, le dessin qui était en train de s'imprimer sur sa peau allait lui rappeler à jamais sa simple condition d'objet.

Il était à présent dans un état second, et n'avait aucune conscience du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis son entré dans la pièce. Il ne remarqua même pas que le tatoueur avait arrêté son travail, et se fut uniquement quand la pression sur ses poignets se relâcha qu'il sortit de la bulle dans laquelle il s'était réfugié.

Il s'assit sur la table et lorgna sur sa cheville endolorie. Le bandage qui y était masquait le tatouage à sa vue et Ichigo en fut stupidement reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas envie de voir cette marque avilissante.

_ « Avez-vous encore besoin de moi Jeaggerjack-san ? » demanda bubble-man.

Le bleuté hocha négativement la tête et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait partir. Il était à présent entièrement concentré sur Ichigo :

_ « Très bien, tu fais à présent officiellement parti du harem Ichigo. Félicitation. »

Le regard brulant d'animosité que lui envoya le roux ne servit qu'à agrandir son perpétuel sourire de malade.

_ « Suis moi. J'ai quelques petites choses à t'expliquer, et je préfère que l'on soit un peu plus à l'aise pour discuter. »

Il congédia les deux gorilles et prenant le jeune homme par le bras il l'entraina à sa suite jusqu'à l'immense salon commun. Ichigo jurait qu'il aurait pu sentir les regards de curiosité que dardaient sur lui les occupants du salon lui picoter la peau. Un coup d'œil de Grimmjow suffit à les faire se détourner.

Il les conduisit à une alcôve, un peu décalé par rapport à la salle centrale et poussa le roux dans un des coussins profonds qui jonchaient le sol. Il s'installa face à lui alors qu'Ichigo l'observait avec méfiance. Un domestique invisible leur porta un plateau débordant de fruits et de pâtisseries, agrémenté de deux verres de thé à la menthe.

_ « Mange un peu, ça te fera de bien. »

_ « Comme si tu te souciais de ça ! » grinça le roux.

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à apaiser le captif, Grimmjow consentit enfin à faire la lumière sur l'initiation à propos de laquelle Ichigo s'était tant angoissé :

_ « Très bien alors on passe tout de suite au plat de résistance. » susurra-t-il.

Il sortit de ses vêtements un petit bijou complexe en onyx qu'il posa sur le plateau. Ichigo considéra l'objet avec circonspection. Suspendu à une chaîne en or, le médaillon était plat et composé de plusieurs morceaux d'onyx désolidarisés les uns des autres et qui pourtant formaient un curieux entrelacement compact. Ichigo ne pouvait nier que le bijou était beau, et même fascinant.

Grimmjow reprit :

_ « Ceci est la représentation physique de ton avancé dans l'esprit du harem. »

Sans prendre garde à l'expression perplexe qui s'était inscrite sur les traits du roux, il poursuivit :

_ « L'initiation se déroule en quatre étapes. Tu dois passer par quatre chemins, que nous appelons portes, et au bout desquels un morceau de ceci, il désigna le bijou, sera enlevé. Une fois toutes les portes franchies, il ne reste plus rien de la pierre noire, qui symbolise ton aveuglement, et le médaillon révèle alors sa vraie nature. »

Il ajouta ironiquement :

_ « Je ne sais pas si tu saisis toute la porté symbolique de cette babiole…on appelle ça un Matrouh Jinn. Ce qui signifie littéralement pour toi : l'ouverture de l'esprit. »

Ichigo déglutit difficilement, assimilant les informations que lui fournissait le bleuté.

_ « C'est quoi ces différentes étapes ? » questionna-t-il peu rassuré.

Un sourire railleur se dessina sur les lèvres de Grimmjow :

_ « Tu n'as pas besoin de toutes les connaître pour le moment. Il te faut juste prendre connaissance de la première porte. »

S'approchant du roux il souffla doucement, d'une voix trainante pour faire monter la tension :

_ « La porte du désir. »

Ichigo jura intérieurement. Il la sentait mal cette histoire d'initiation. Et il la sentait encore plus mal cette histoire de portes.

Grimmjow se recula, et la tension qu'Ichigo avait ressentit à son approche se dissipa quelque peu.

_ « Avant de pouvoir donner, il faut recevoir. Ce soir tu feras ton premier pas sur le chemin du plaisir. Mais pour le moment on va entamer ta première leçon de langue. »

Devant l'expression paniquée du roux le gardien rigola franchement.

_ « Il faut bien commencer à t'instruire, tout le monde ne parle pas plusieurs langues ici, beaucoup ne connaisse que l'arabe. Allez répète après moi… »

**x**

Ichigo était allongé sur son lit, attendant avec anxiété l'heure du rendez vous. Grimmjow avait passé une grande partie de l'après midi à lui faire apprendre par cœur une série de mots simples en arabe. Etonnamment il s'était montré très patient dans son rôle de professeur, loin de l'habituelle attitude de tortionnaire qu'il aimait affecter.

Pourtant dès la fin de la leçon, il avait repris son sourire de dingue et lui avait ordonné de se rendre à 9h dans la suite rouge. Il lui avait expliqué où se trouvait cette pièce et s'était éclipsé rapidement. Quand il était revenu dans sa chambre Ichigo avait vu une tenue déballé sur son lit, ainsi que les mèches de cheveux qui avaient été sorti du tiroir. Le roux savait pertinemment qui avait fait ça et il n'eut aucun mal à décrypter le message : Ne t'avises pas d'ignorer les ordres ou il pourrait y avoir des représailles.

Il avait enfilé les vêtements, mais ne se sentait nullement à l'aise dedans : Le pantalon de lin d'un blanc immaculé lui paraissait trop ajusté sur sa taille et les fioritures dorées qui décoraient la ceinture et les bords du pantalon étaient trop voyantes à son goût. La chemise lacée, pourpre, était aussi, dans son genre, assez peu discrète. Ichigo soupira. Il avait aussi trouvé sur les vêtements deux bracelets en or qu'il avait enfilé au même poignet.

A présent il tournait en rond dans sa chambre, se questionnant sans cesse sur cette foutue histoire de portes. L'angoisse lui tordait le ventre à chaque minute d'attente. Et quand l'heure fut enfin venu Ichigo eut tout le mal du monde pour se forcer à sortir et à aller à son rendez vous.

Il parcourut rapidement les couloires. Il n'avait pour le moment pas le choix et même si cela le révulsait au plus haut point il fallait qu'il se plie aux exigences de son gardien pour le moment. Aussi une fois devant la porte il prit son courage à deux mains et poussa doucement la porte de la chambre rouge.

**x**

Renji était accoudé au bord de la fenêtre, il attendait patiemment que le nouvel arrivant le rejoigne. Il soupira, il avait supplié Grimmjow de ne pas lui confier la direction de la première porte mais le bleuté n'avait rien voulu savoir. Il avait beaucoup apprécié Ichigo à leur première rencontre et ne voulait pas que leur début de relation soit gâchée. Mais il fallait bien pourtant qu'il obéisse et endosse son rôle de premier guide. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait et par la voix étonné d'Ichigo :

_ « Re...Renji ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ? »

Il se retourna lentement et observa Ichigo entre ses yeux mi-clos.

_ « Je t'attendais Ichigo. » murmura-t-il d'une voix suave.

**x**

Ichigo s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses en passant le pas de la porte, mais certainement pas à trouver Renji.

_ « Je t'attendais Ichigo. »

Le roux déglutit, la gorge soudainement sèche. Putain mais c'était quoi cette histoire ? Renji s'était à présent levé et il se dirigeait d'un mouvement fluide vers Ichigo, de plus en plus troublé par l'attitude de son ami. Il était tellement différent comparé à la veille ! Sa démarche, ses mouvements, son regard…même sa voix semblait plus chaude, avec des intonations douces et enjôleuses. Hier, il ressemblait à un grand gamin sympathique alors qu'à présent il dégageait quelque chose…d'animal. Le charme bestial dont Ichigo avait eu un aperçu dans la cuisine était démultiplié par dix. Maintenant Renji cherchait à séduire et à envouter.

Alors qu'Ichigo restait immobile, incapable de bouger face à la vision du rouge, celui-ci c'était rapproché lentement de lui. Plantant son regard aussi brulant que la braise dans celui du roux il poussa la porte avec douceur, qui se referma dans un bruit étouffé, coupant la pièce du reste du monde.

Ichigo n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux des deux orbes rouges et mouvants de Renji. Oui c'était ça ! Mouvants ! A l'image de la lave en fusion, Ichigo avait l'impression d'être hypnotisé par les volutes de couleurs sombres qu'il voyait évoluer dans les pupilles de son ami. C'était presque surnaturel.

Se baffant mentalement il se détourna du visage de Renji et souffla, la voix légèrement enrouée :

_ « Qu'est ce que tu fais là Renji ? »

Celui-ci toucha du bout des doigts la joue du jeune homme, qui ressentit comme un courant électrique le parcourir à ce contact. Il se dégagea d'un sursaut du touché, tendu à l'extrême prêt à se défendre.

Renji rit doucement, d'un rire cristallin et charmeur. Sur de lui.

_ « Détends toi Ichigo. Je ne te ferais rien que tu ne veuilles. »

Kami-sama. Jamais encore il n'avait entendu prononcer son nom de cette manière là, par une voix aussi chaude et douce qu'une brise d'été. Il questionna à nouveau :

_ « Je répète qu'est ce que tu fais la ? »

Il se maudit pour les trémolos qu'il entendit dans sa voix. Renji ne répondit pas et se rapprocha encore un peut plus du roux qui instinctivement recula d'un pas. Toujours plus félin, le tatoué s'approcha encore faisant reculer Ichigo, de plus en plus paniqué. Les lumières tamisées rendaient l'atmosphère encore plus sensuelle et…c'était lui ou bien il faisait incroyablement chaud dans cette pièce ?

Au bout de quelques pas supplémentaires, Ichigo butta contre un des poufs posés sur le tapis et s'écroula en arrière sur un amoncellement de tissus et de coussins moelleux. Il n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre et de se relever avant que Renji ne l'emprisonne entre ses bras, à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, le surplombant et l'inondant de son charme animal. Ichigo retint sa respiration et se crispa encore plus quand le rouge se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura, d'une voix encore plus soyeuse :

_ « Je suis là pour toi Ichigo. Seulement pour toi. »

Les intonations de Renji firent s'arrêter le cœur jeune homme, pour le faire repartir de plus belle sur un rythme effréné. Ichigo ne pouvait plus faire un geste, prisonnier de la voix du tatoué, cloué au sol par son incapacité à se libérer de son regard, faible devant la sensation de chaleur, mêlant peur et envie, qui envahissait son corps.

C'est donc en retenant son souffle qu'il vit Renji se pencher sur lui, rapprochant ses lèvres des sienne. Ichigo ne bougea pas, complètement dans l'attente de ce qui allait suivre, se surprenant à vouloir ce contact qui venait avec une lenteur diaboliquement sensuelle.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ichigo: Là c'est même plus du sadisme, à ce stade y'a même plus de mots pour décrire ce que tu viens de faire...

Renji: Ouai y'a du vrai là dedans. T'es la première à raler quand un auteur coupe à ce genre de moment. Alors? Pas très cohérent tout ça.

Oka-kun*se cachant*: Mais taisez vous! Si elles me retrouvent elles me lapident! Vous comprenez rien c'est pour le suspenceuh!

Renji et Ichigo: Ohé les lectrices! Elle est ici!

Renji: Etripez là!

Ichigo: Assomez là!

Renji: Ebouillantez la!

Ichigo: Trucidez là!

Oka-kun*s'enfuyant*: Raaaah BANDE DE TRAITRES!


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo: Alors docteur Abarai? Cause de la mort?

Renji (en blouse blanche...Nyaaaaa): Hum je dirais qu'une overdose de stress, suivie de longues nuits blanches et d'un surplus de fatigue ont mis à mal son organisme... qui n'a pas supporté le choc du nombre de reviews ( sincèrement merci à toutes les personnes qui commentent, ça fait incroyablement plaisir de voir ça =) ). Crise cardiaque fulgurante. Puisse son âme trouver le chemin du ciel.

Ichigo: Non mais parce que tu crois vraiment qu'elle va aller au paradis? Telle que je la connais elle va plutôt aller emmerder Satan au point qu'il nous la ramènera illico presto.

Renji: Pas faux.

*De la chambre froide une voix d'outretombe s'élève pour répondre aux commentaires*

**Claire:** Je DOIS te dire que j'adore ton rire...pinaise on dirait Bell dans Reborn xD ushishi merci pour ta review. Bises

**Dieleys:** Salut salut, ravie que l'histoire s'améliore de ton point de vue =D j'espère bien que ça continura dans ce sens. Biz et à bientôt

**Miss Lyli:** Merci beaucoup pour la review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ^^ on a le même fantasme du harem rempli de bishos ...a merde voilà j'ai inondé mon clavier... shit

**Tam:** Coucou. Et oui c'est parti mon kiki comme dirait le prophète. Et il est pas encore sorti de la mouise notre petit Ichigo ;)

**Keiko-chan:** Merci de me laisser vivre, c'est fort généreux de ta part mais comme tu peux le constater ça n'aura pas servi à grand chose puisque je suis une véritable zombie en ce moment... Mouhahaha même la mort ne peut pas m'empecher de venir tortionnariser mes petits bishos chéris! (OMG qw...qwa? Renji un non-sensuel? ...Ayé je suis morte une deuxième fois... Renji bouche à bouche please!) Merci pour ta review. Bises

Sur ce la zombie-woman vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

**oOoOoOoOo**

Des lèvres qui effleurent. À peine. Une caresse aérienne et pourtant si brûlante, comme la chaleur du soleil.

Ichigo était définitivement perdu, son esprit stoppant toutes réflexions en sentant la bouche de Renji frôler la sienne dans un contact plus suggéré que véritable. Que ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Tout se mélangeait et fusionnait dans un incroyable désir, ne laissant qu'une vague de sensations inconnues jusqu'alors. Sensations qui prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur au fur et à mesure que la bouche de Renji descendait, avec la même délicate pression qui poussait le corps du roux à se tendre vers le tatoué.

Coinçant les bras d'Ichigo de part et d'autre de son corps, le rouge glissait des lèvres du roux pour parcourir son visage, dévalant la mâchoire afin de caresser le torse imberbe du jeune homme, redessinant le contour des muscles crispés.

Quand la langue de Renji s'aventura hors de sa bouche pour goûter la naissance des abdominaux d'Ichigo, celui-ci, dans un sursaut de conscience, se dégagea, haletant, les joues rougies par la confusion et l'excitation involontaire qu'il ressentait.

_ « Re…Renji…Attends… »

Ignorant la supplique, Renji se rapprocha à nouveau d'Ichigo. Il l'enlaça et moula son corps contre celui du jeune homme, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du roux pour ensuite aller taquiner le lobe de son oreille.

Une nouvelle fois Ichigo s'était laissé aller et une nouvelle fois il se détourna dans un bond quand il sentit la langue sournoise de son vis-à-vis se nicher dans son oreille. Il murmura d'une voix rauque, mais avec un peu plus de fermeté que précédemment :

_ « Renji ! Arrête, je ne veux pas de ça ! »

À sa grande surprise Renji stoppa son travail de « découverte ». Il se recula et observa Ichigo de ses grands yeux rouges qui semblaient briller dans la pénombre, alanguit sur les coussins.

_ « Merci. » souffla Ichigo, déstabilisé malgré tout par ce qui venait de se passer et par l'image qu'offrait le rouge à cet instant.

On aurait dit un félin tapit dans l'ombre, juste à l'instant qui précède le moment où il bondit pour attraper sa proie. Ichigo déglutit. Il n'était plus si sûr que Renji ait abandonné ses plans. D'ailleurs quand il chercha à se lever le rouge déroula son bras et lui attrapa la taille, le forçant à se rallonger près de lui, une jambe par-dessus la sienne et sa bouche à quelques centimètres de son visage, ce qui fit rougir Ichigo de plus belle. La main du tatoué serpenta le long du torse du roux, lui arrachant un frisson, pour remonter sur sa gorge où elle s'installa définitivement. Renji murmura d'une voix basse :

_ « Laisse-moi te donner Ichigo. Tu sens ce qui monte en toi, même si tu n'arrives pas à l'expliquer. »

Il posa ses lèvres sur le cou offert du jeune homme, y déposant un baiser léger, avant de reprendre :

_ « Tu en as envie… »

Les lèvres descendirent sur la clavicule du roux qui étouffa un gémissement. Mais pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Merde, Renji était un homme ! Il n'était même pas sûr de lui plaire réellement, que lui en avait vraiment envie! Il s'agissait seulement de cette saleté de porte du désir. Il comprenait mieux maintenant le nom de cette porte. Il se connaissait assez pour ne pas se mentir, et là pour le coup, oui, il ressentait le désir ardent que le rouge avait allumé en lui. Pourtant il ne le voulait pas. Pas comme ça. Mais impossible de raisonner son corps.

Ichigo sentit le sourire de Renji contre sa peau. Avec une lenteur calculée, il remonta le long de son menton pour se positionner au-dessus de lui, ses lèvres frôlant celles du roux, qui gardait les yeux obstinément fermés, pour ne pas regarder la réalité en face. Une pensée fugace traversa son esprit. Il se revit, quelques temps auparavant dans la même situation qu'Ichigo. Le plus dur avait été de se rendre compte que malgré le fait qu'il soit prisonnier contre son gré, il désirait l'homme qui s'était occupé de lui à l'époque. Il se souvint qu'il l'avait détesté pour cela après, détesté pour lui avoir accroché une nouvelle chaîne.

Il se reprit avant qu'Ichigo ne se rende compte de sa perturbation. Il savait qu'il lui suffisait d'une parole de plus pour que le roux s'abandonne complètement et il savait aussi que c'était son rôle de le faire chuter. Aussi continua-t-il :

_ « Laisse-toi aller. Laisse-moi te faire du bien. »

Et Ichigo s'abandonna, renonçant à combattre son désir qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Il réfléchirait après, il réfléchirait demain. Pour le moment seul comptait la bouche de Renji qui s'était emparée de la sienne, douce et habile. Il avait arrêté de se débattre, aussi les mains du tatoué purent s'occuper d'autre chose que de le maintenir en place. Une était venue se perdre dans la masse orange de ses cheveux et l'autre avait dévalé son torse, s'attardant à peine sur ses muscles pour venir caresser ses flancs.

Ichigo tressaillit. C'était tellement différent de ce qu'il avait dû endurer avec Aizen. Tellement différent aussi de ce qu'il avait vécu avant. C'était autrement plus fort et puissant, tout en étant étrangement doux et sensuel, d'une douceur qui enrobait son cœur d'un sentiment de sécurité qui le rassuraitet d'une sensualité qui allumait un feu en lui.

Renji continuait inlassablement à le caresser et à l'embrasser, toujours aussi légèrement. Ce fut bientôt le roux qui, n'en pouvant plus, en quémanda plus. Ses mains remontèrent le long du dos de Renji et agrippèrent sa tête dans un besoin désespéré d'un contact plus violent.

Le rouge comprit qu'il avait réussit, et mit encore plus de passion dans ses baisers. Sa langue ouvrit facilement le barrage des lèvres d'Ichigo et entra dans sa bouche, provoquant un gémissement du plus jeune, étouffé par le baiser.

Les pensées de celui-ci étaient de plus en plus confuses. Kami-sama, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il était possible d'embrasser comme ça. Son corps s'embrasait et il abdiqua définitivement quand la main qui se trouvait sur ses côtes vint caresser son entrejambe. Le grand corps sauvage au-dessus de lui se moula contre le sien et se mit à onduler, s'attirant des gémissements plus prononcés de la part d'Ichigo.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux en sentant le tatoué se détacher de lui. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de comprendre quand Renji attrapa sa chemise pourpre et la fit passer par-dessus sa tête. Il saisit Ichigo à présent torse nu par les hanches et l'assit sur ses cuisses.

À nouveau envoûté, le roux se laissa faire et répondit avec passion quand Renji captura ses lèvres, leurs langues se goûtant, se caressant dans un ballet qui emportait Ichigo loin, loin dans les hauteurs du plaisir. Il ne se rendit pas compte que Renji s'activait à présent sur son pantalon, cherchant à se débarrasser du tissu gênant.

Quand enfin il y parvint, il refit basculer Ichigo sous lui, et envoya le vêtement rejoindre la chemise au sol. Il le fixa un instant, le dévorant littéralement du regard, troublant encore plus le plus jeune qui avait vraiment l'impression que Renji allait le manger tout cru. Et le pire était qu'il était consentant à ce repas.

La situation le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, c'était comme si le rouge attendait quelque chose. Quand Ichigo leva son bras et effleura du bout des doigts le torse musclé de Renji, un sourire satisfait vint fleurir sur le visage de celui-ci. Aussitôt il fondit sur le roux, s'attaquant cette fois ci à son cou.

Ichigo avait la respiration de plus en plus erratique au fur et à mesure que la langue de Renji descendait et découvrait de nouvelles régions de son corps. Quand elle rencontra un téton déjà dressé, Ichigo émit un miaulement étranglé. Renji savait parfaitement comment le rendre fou. « Il a dû apprendre ça ici… » pensa-t-il amèrement avant que sa réflexion ne se fasse balayer par une vague de plaisir quand Renji pris le mamelon entre ses dents et le mordilla doucement.

Une main vint se poser sur sa cuisse et se mit à le caresser en cercle, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la partie intime du roux qui commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans le boxer. Quand elle atteignit le sexe encore comprimé dans le tissu et se mit à le masser avec insistance, Ichigo poussa un jappement qui se transforma en une longue plainte de plaisir.

Il n'en pouvait plus, la lenteur et la douceur qu'usait Renji le menait au bord de la folie. C'était comme si, sous les mains du tatoué, il était presque sur le point de chuter dans un gouffre de plaisir, sans pour autant parvenir à tomber. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, les mots sortirent de sa bouche :

_ « Ren…ji…plus… »

Immédiatement le rouge remonta et souffla chaudement :

_ « Dis moi ce que tu veux Ichigo. »

Celui-ci se mit un bras sur ses yeux. C'était si gênant de supplier de cette manière, il en aurait pleuré. Mais son corps avait le commandement et il se résigna à vocaliser ses désirs.

_ « S'il te plait Renji…Donne m'en plus. »

_ « Tes désirs sont des ordres. »

À partir de ce moment Renji devint sauvage. Il arracha littéralement le boxer du jeune homme et coula le long de son corps, traçant des sillons brûlants sur la peau saturée de plaisir, jusqu'à se retrouver à hauteur de la virilité fièrement dressée du roux. Il posa avec douceur ses lèvres sur celle-ci provoquant un gémissement intense de la part d'Ichigo, avant de la prendre entièrement en bouche, l'enfonçant d'un seul coup jusqu'au fond de sa gorge.

Ichigo en eut le souffle coupé. Le plaisir était tellement intense, tellement dévastateur… Il ne lui laissait rien, à part l'irrésistible besoin d'en avoir plus, d'aller plus loin, jusqu'au moment où il tomberait enfin dans le gouffre. Il récupéra son souffle et sa voix quand Renji commença un rapide mouvement de va et sur son membre. Il gémit sans aucune honte son plaisir, se sentant partir un peu plus à chaque fois que la bouche du rouge recouvrait son sexe.

Quand Renji entendit les sons qui s'échappaient du roux se faire plus précipités et sonores, il arrêta de le sucer, s'attirant un gémissement plaintif et frustré. Il appuya avec son pouce sur la tête de l'érection d'Ichigo, provoquant un frisson qui se répercuta dans tout le corps du plus jeune. Il lécha le sexe sur toute sa longueur, une de ses mains étant venu rejoindre sa langue et s'activait à pousser le roux dans ses derniers retranchements.

Au changement de pression, Ichigo ne put réprimer un cri et se mit à onduler du bassin. Renji se saisit alors de ses hanches et le maintint fermement sur le matelas. Il avala à nouveau entièrement le membre prêt à craquer entièrement et accéléra le mouvement.

La suite rouge résonnait des gémissements à présent ininterrompus d'Ichigo, le plaisir montait, montait, montait, et il pouvait se sentir pencher de plus en plus dangereusement vers le fond du gouffre, quand enfin, dans un cri puissant, qu'il ne put juguler, il chuta et se libéra dans la bouche de Renji.

Celui-ci avala le fluide viril d'Ichigo et lécha encore un moment le sexe à présent mou et l'aine du roux pour ne plus laisser une trace de sa jouissance.

Ichigo récupérait lentement, toujours essoufflé, incapable de calmer les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Il ne voulait pas enlever son bras de son visage, il ne voulait pas devoir regarder Renji en face. Une fois que le plaisir était retombé, il s'était rendu pleinement compte de ce qui s'était produit et à présent un sentiment acide lui rongeait le ventre.

Renji était toujours silencieux, attendant avec résignation le verdict de l'adolescent. Il se souvenait parfaitement de comment lui avait réagi et il n'attendait pas autre chose de la part de celui à qui il avait fait découvrir les plaisirs interdits.

Au bout d'un long moment, où le silence devint lourd, Ichigo leva son bras de ses yeux et se rassit sur le bord du lit. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le tatoué à présent. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Renji, qui l'observait, les yeux remplient d'un espoir difficilement contenu.

Le cœur d'Ichigo se serra. Il avait sous ses yeux le même homme qu'il avait rencontré à la cuisine. Loin de la bête de séduction qui l'avait piégé dans cette chambre, il retrouvait la personne pleine de candeur de la veille. Il remarqua que Renji portait toujours son pantalon et il soupira. Il lui avait tout donné, sans rien demander en retour, se préoccupant seulement du plaisir qu'il cherchait à offrir. Les mots de Renji lui revinrent à l'esprit : « Je ne te ferais rien que tu ne veuilles. » Même si ça le rendait malade de le reconnaître, le rouge n'avait pas menti et c'était lui qui en avait redemandé.

Il se força à sourire piteusement à Renji, ce qui sembla suffire puisque passé la première lueur d'incrédulité, la face tatouée s'était fendue en un immense sourire plein de lumière.

Ichigo se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Sur le pas de la porte, il hésita un instant puis adressa un petit signe de la main à Renji. Sans regarder s'il avait répondu, il s'orienta vers sa chambre et une fois à l'intérieur, il s'écroula sur son lit, en position fœtal, l'esprit vidé et le corps épuisé. Il essaya de se récupérer, de récupérer celui qu'il ne serait sans doute plus jamais. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ressentir un plaisir aussi intense et un désir aussi puissant envers quelqu'un et une question revenait sans cesse dans sa tête : Etait-ce réellement Renji qui l'attirait, où bien l'étrange atmosphère du harem l'avait elle transformé ?

Renji lui apparaissait plus comme un sympathique ami, vaguement protecteur. Mais là dans la chaleur de la suite rouge il lui avait montré une facette nouvelle de lui, peu naturelle, dangereuse et pourtant si séductrice. Il fallait vraiment qu'il sorte de là avant de se perdre définitivement.

Dans un éclair de lucidité il se rappela des évènements de la journée et, s'asseyant sur son lit, il observa avec appréhension le bandage qui couvrait sa cheville. Doucement il retira le pansement. Il blêmit en voyant le dessin gravé sur sa peau. Une chaîne noire cerclait sa cheville, laissant juste un espace libre où un mot en arabe comblait le vide. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir plus symbolique que cette chaîne qui serpentait sur son épiderme.

Il bouillait. De rage ? De honte ? De tristesse ? Des trois en même temps ? Il hurla pour essayer d'évacuer son trop plein d'émotions et finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

**x**

Des coups puissants contre sa porte le réveillèrent le lendemain. Ichigo émergea lentement grogna vaguement un son rauque avant de décider de se rendormir. Quand par-dessusles coups, il reconnut la voix de Renji qui l'appelait, alors il se força à se lever.

_ « Oui j'arrive, laisse-moi m'habiller. »

Les coups se firent plus insistants et Ichigo jura. Il enfila en vitesse un peignoir et alla ouvrir la porte à un Renji plus que souriant. Il paraissait joyeux, mais la lueur de doute au fond de ses prunelles n'échappa pas à Ichigo. Ainsi il se demandait encore comment il allait réagir à froid ? Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il ne le tenait pas pour responsable de ce qui était arrivé hier ?

D'une voix exagérément enthousiasme Renji annonça :

_ « Salut Ichigo ! Allez prépare-toi vite, aujourd'hui je te fais visiter le palais. On va prendre un petit déjeuner gargantuesque et puis ce sera l'occasion de voir un peu autre chose que ta chambre. »

Encore un peu embrumé, Ichigo le fit entrer. Il chercha à se montrer gentil pour bien signifier à Renji qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Une fois rafraîchi et habillé, Renji le guida vers la cuisine. Une demi-douzaine de domestiques s'activaient à préparer des plats qui avaient l'air tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres L'odeur qui parvint aux narines du roux fit s'exprimer son ventre dans un gargouillis sonore.

Renji rigola :

_ « Tu veux qu'on mange dans la grande salle ? On peut rester ici si tu préfères. »

_ « Non, la grande salle ira très bien. Il y a trop d'agitation ici. »

Renji acquiesça et interpellant un serviteur il lui donna des consignes avant de prendre la direction de la salle commune avec Ichigo.

Une fois arrivé à destination, celui-ci sentit sa gorge s'assécher et se demanda si finalement il n'aurait pas préféré manger dans l'agitation des cuisines. Car une fois l'immense porte passée tous les regards des personnes présentes convergèrent vers lui. Les conversations ne s'étaient pas éteintes pour autant, et si Ichigo n'en comprenait pas la majorité, il devinait en revanche sur qui elles portaient.

Il suivit Renji qui jusqu'à une table basse entourée de coussins, sur lesquels il s'affala. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose au tatoué quand son regard croisa une paire de prunelles d'un bleu aussi profond que la mer. Ce ne fut pourtant pas la couleur si particulière de ces yeux qui l'interpella mais plutôt la froideur que ce regard dégageait. Froideur qui semblait dirigée sur lui et qui lui brûlait la peau.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'observer le propriétaire de ces deux blocs de glaces bleu marine, avant que leur petit-déjeuner n'arrive. Ichigo s'étouffa devant l'incroyable étalage de nourriture qui s'étala devant lui. Renji avait parlé de gargantuesque ? Et bien c'était le cas de le dire !

Reconnaissant, il se chargea de faire honneur au repas et se détendit au fur et à mesure, grâce à la conversation de Renji et aux délicieux aliments qui apaisaient sa faim, décidant de ne plus prêter attention aux hommes qui l'observaient. Pourtant malgré tout ses efforts, il ne put ignorer longtemps les yeux glacials qui restaient obstinément fixés sur lui.

Même au-delà, derrière la froideur Ichigo pouvait carrément y lire de l'animosité. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour provoquer un tel déplaisir de la part d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas ? Il l'observa à la dérobé. Il était beau, incroyablement beau même. D'une beauté de porcelaine, qui semblait pouvoir se briser sous des doigts trop indélicats. Sa peau était presque blanche, nacrée et tranchait avec les longue mèches d'un noir d'encre qui coulaient sur son visage. Si celui-ci n'exprimait aucune émotion, en revanche la lance de glace que ses yeux dardaient sur lui ébranlait Ichigo. Il chuchota :

_ « Renji, j'ai quelque chose qui cloche ? Le type derrière toi me regarde comme s'il voulait me tuer. »

Renji se retourna lentement et pâlit en voyant de quel homme il s'agissait. Il gémit :

_ « Et merde ! Byakuya. »

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ichigo: Tu vois j'te l'avais dit! Elle est increvable!

Renji: On pourrait essayer de la désintegrer?

Ichigo: Tu verras qu'elle sera encore capable de nous martiriser, même réduit à l'état de molécules.

Oka-zombie: Beuuuuuuuha à merde j'ai perdu un bout d'oreille... Ishida couture please! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et avant de le conclure je voudrais dire un grand merci aux deux personnes qui se sont occupées de le corriger et grâce à qui j'ai pu glaner quelques heures supplémentaires de sommeil. Merci beaucoup ze-perverse-shinigami et wolveslover!


End file.
